Sam The Vampire Slayer SEDDIE!
by Sk8erGal1208
Summary: Sam finds out she is the vampire slayer. Freddie and Carly help out as much as they can with the evil, but everyone seems to get into a mess. Can Sam save the world and have friends and a love? Or will she have to choose 1 or the other? SEDDIE! COMPLETE!
1. Creepy Old Librarian

**Hey veiwers! Whats up!? LOL! I was thinking about a good iCarly story with action, because I mean, me and action go together like mac & cheese, chips & dip, Romeo & Juliet, and Sam & Freddie! LOL! So the sequel to my Tears of Love And Pain will be a little shorter. This story is aaaaaaaaaa...**

**BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER / ICARLY FANFICT! Only everyone on the iCarly team gets powers. And the only "Buffy" charactor is Giles. **

**Sam, Carly and Freddie are 15! **

* * *

SAMS POV

"Hey Sam!" Carly said happily to me. I smiled. "Hey Carls" I said. Carly smiled at me. "Hey um did you get the new history book from the librabry? We kinda need it before third period" She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Who cares!" Carly shot me a dirty look. "Fine" I mumbled. I shut my locker and walked down to the library. I hated that place. To many books. I opened the door and walked in.

"Hello? Is anybody here? I looked around and noticed a newspaper. A picture had been circled. The caption above it read "Local Boys Still Missing."

I shook my head. People are starting to go missing in Seattle now. No one knows where the heck they are. Someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I spuns around, and stared at an old man. "Um...hi! Do you know where Miss. Dawson is? I need Perspective of 20th Century history" I said annoyingly.

He stared at me. "You dont like books do you? OH! Im Giles!" I smirked. "Wow. Your the quickest adult to get that! I gotta tell yah, Miss Briggs still thinks Im gonna READ for her class!" He sighed.

"Are you Miss Puckett?" he asked. I nodded. "Yeah? They warned you about me huh?" He smiled widely. "Something like that" and went behind his desk.

I rolled my eyes. He lifted up a book and slammed it onto the table. It read. "VAYMPIR" I stared at the cover. "I was told you were coming!" He said. I looked at him in confusion and fear.

"Thats not what I was looking for" I said backing up. He frowned. "Oh. Im sorry" He continued to babble as I rushed out of the room.

I ran down the hallway as fast as I could and to my next class. I sat down by Freddie and looked at the door, hoping the psycho librarian wasnt following me.

Why the heck did he try to give me that book! It didnt even spell Vampire right! I slumped into my seat.

FREDDIES POV

I saw Sam sit nervously in her seat, and I noticed she didnt have her history book that Carly said shed get. I turned to Mrs. Haye and saw she wasnt looking. I took out a sheet of paper and a pencil and wrote a note.

__

**Hey Sam, what happened in the library? I know books and learning scare you and all, but you look freaked out!**

I passed the note to her and sighed. Mrs. Haye was putting on the war movie again. She is so boring. She didnt even realize half of the class put their heads down and fell asleep. The note I passed slid on my desk. I turned to Sam and she gave me a small smile. I opened it.

__

**Nothing. Its fine. Miss Dawson quit and a really creepy dude is in her place. God he tryed to give me a book on Vampires! And knew my name to! Hes like a stalker!**

I sighed and grabbed my pencil writing a responce.

__

**Maybe he found out you were a tomboy and liked vampires, then he knew your name cause of your school reputation. Why does that give you the wiggins? Vampires are not real. Did you ever see one before? No. Thats cause they dont exsist!**

I tossed the paper back to her and ran my fingers through my hair. Why must Sam worry about EVERYTHING!? She threw the paper on my desk.

__

**I know that Fredd-o! Lol. Im going to sleep now!**

I rolled my eyes.

__

**Is that all you ever do Sam? Eat and Sleep?"**

I tossed it to her agian and looked at the teacher. Man! Even the teacher was almost knocked out by all of this crap! The paper flew on my desk again. I looked at it.

__

**Yup. Eat, Sleep, annoy teachers, annoy you, annoy adults, yada yada! I need my beauty sleep! And maybe you need some to!**

I scoffed quietly at what she wrote. Did she just call me ugly? UGH!

__

**Real nice Sam. Sweet dreams! Hope no vampires or evil sub-rarians get yah!**

I looked at her and saw her stick her tounge out at me. I smiled to myself. I posistioned my arm under my head and dozed off to the annoyingly boring sound of the enducational system.

* * *

**Ok. Sam is the Slayer. Obviously. So Carly and Freddie are going to get powers to. Just not yet. Im also going to take ideias from the seasons so yah never know what you might see on here!**

**ALSO!! VERY IMPORTANT!! I am working on two storys now, Listen to Your Heart and Sam the Vampire Slayer. So it wont be as fast to upload although I will use every minute of my spare time either writing or ploting to make your reading exsperience enjoyable. So adios chicas! or chicos! Lol! Oh! And Listen to Your Heart wont be as long as Tears of Love and Pain!**

**-Sydney-**


	2. On The Hellmouth

"Hey Carls!" I said. Freddie smiled at Carly. "Hey Carly" Carly nodded. "Hey. So did you get the new history book from the library yet?" I bit my lip and Freddie gave a taunting laugh.

"HA! Sam was to afraid of the new librarian! Or she just got scared of all the books!" I gave him a glare that if looks could kill, Freddie would be dead and ressurected. Then dead.

"I had a reason! He knew my name and he tried to give me a book on Vampires! And it wasnt even spelled right! It was spelled V-A-M-P-Y-I-R. And second...nice comeback Freddie"

Freddie stared at me in shock. "Did you just complement me?" Carly put her hand on my forehead. "She must be sick!" Carly joked. I growled and shoved her hand away.

"Stop it! I can be nice when I want to" I said angrily walking to my locker. I twirled in my combonation and Carly and Freddie continued talking. "But Sam the only time you were ever nice to me was when Carly betted you! And you barely lasted!"

I growled. "My damn locker wont open!" Carly put her hand on my shoulder. "Calm down Sam" I growled even louder and grabbed the handle. I yanked it up as hard as I could. I knew it wouldnt work. But I was just mad. Suddenly the lock broke. Me, Carly and Freddie gasped in surprise.

"Uh...Sam...what did you do?" Freddie asked. Carly raised her hand. "I second that!" I was about to answer when a voice came from behind me. "So you ARE her. The chosen one"

I turned and saw the creepy librarian. "Oh great. This dude again" Freddie pulled my arm and I stumbled a foot away from him. Carly looked at him with wonder.

"Im sorry... who are you? And what does "the chosen one" mean?" Giles smiled and walked closer. "Samantha is a Vampire Slayer. One girl in all the world, born with the strength and skill to stop the vampires and stop the spread of their ev-"

"Shudup! Ok. First off! The name is SAM not SAMANTHA! Second! There are no such thing as Vampires or Slayers" I yelled. Giles slapped his forehead. "Wow. From what I heard the last Slayer was very coroprative. Did exsactly what she was told. Just like a Slayer should" I laughed.

"Yeah. Your starting to sound like Freddies mother!" I turned to Freddie. "No offence but shes a nut" Freddie nodded. "I know. And hey listen, Mr. Librarian, um...I dont know what you are trying to do. If your trying to scare Sam or if you just need help in the head...but please stop" I glared at Giles. "And I dont do what im told" I said folding my arms.

Giles looked at me and frowned. He walked back to the lirbrary and I could swear I heard him mumble. "Jeez! What do they teach children in America!" Freddie grabbed me and Carlys arm and steered us away.

"See what I mean! Total loony tunes!" I said angreily. Freddie and Carly nodded. "It is weird" Freddie said. I nodded. "Hey wanna go to the park?!" Carly yelled. I smiled. "Yeah. But we gotta be home by 10:00. Mom isnt coming home till 11:00" Freddie said grumbling. I laughed.

* * *

"SAM!" Freddie yelled. I laughed and ran around the swingset with his bookbag. I shook it in front of me. "Aww...come on Freddie-Weddie" I teased. It was so cute when he got mad. _WAIT! CUTE? No! I dont mean that_!

"Sam! Please!" He asked giving me the puppy eyes. I put out my lip. "Oh...oh...oh...NO!" I laughed and turned. I ran into someone and fell on the ground. "AH!" I squeaked. I looked up to see a man in the dim light.

"Watch it!" I said, still trying to catch my breath. The man smiled and stepped into the moonlight. His face was scrunched and ugly. I wouldve said something if he didnt beat me to it.

"I can feel the blood. Pumping inside you. Pumping. Pumping" I crawled backwards and scrambled up. I sighed and looked at Freddie. "GREAT! Another loon!" Freddie yelled at me. "SAM LOOK OUT!" I turned and the man jumped on me.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL!? GET OFF ME!" I screamed. I kicked him in his stomach. He grunted and fell to the ground. Freddie and Carly came up to me. "Holy crap! You ok?" Freddie asked. The man got up and I shoved Carly and Freddie behind me, shielding them.

The man lundged at me. Carly screamed. He stopped and gave a pained expression. Then he burst into dust. My mouth dropped. Carly squeaked and gripped onto my arm. Freddie gasped. I saw the loony librarian.

"Thank goodness your alright! If you hadnt been so stubborn and foolish to take what I said into account, you might not have needed me!" Giles yelled. I stared at him. "Was that a-a-a-a-" Giles smiled.

"A vampire. Yes. I am your watcher. I will train you, and teach you. I wasnt in on your friends finding out, but they did. No one else must know your secret. Or they can be in terrible danger" Carly looked at Giles.

"What the hell! Vampires arent real!" She yelled. Freddie joined in. "They are just stories made up!" I stared at him. "Why the hell are vampires here!?" He smiled softly.

"Were on the hellmouth"

* * *

**I put a lot of work into this chapter. I know already Carly is gonna be a witch. Im thinking about Freddie having a charmed power. Like telikanisis, or orbing without healing. IDK. Because i dont think vampires can have kids and Im trying to keep it real . Carly wont be gay in the beginging. But who knows what could happen? Anything can! But who will she fall 4? Bye!**

**-Sydney-**


	3. Sams History Lesson

**HHHHEEEEEYYY! Its Sydney! LOL! Chapter 3 is UP! **

* * *

"Im sorry a what?" I asked. Giles gave a small laugh. "Well...this is a hellmouth. A pull of mystical energy that fuels both light and dark" I looked at Carly with a weird look. "Did you understand anything he said?" Carly shook her head. "Nope" Freddie sighed.

"It means we are on a 'hell on earth' city. Evil things and Good things get powered up by magic" I smiled at Freddie than at Giles. "Well why didnt yah say that before?" Giles rolled his eyes and sighed. "Americans"

"Mr. Giles, can we go to my brother Spencers and talk? Hes gone at an art convention for the night and wont be home till twelve" Giles nodded and we walked to Carlys.

"So...Giles? Was your mom drunk when she gave you that name?" I asked. Giles sighed apperently annoyed. "Its a British thing. You call people by last names sometimes"

* * *

"Here you go Giles" Carly said pouring him some tea. I grabbed a coca cola and Freddie grabbed a seirra mist. Carly got tea. Giles sat down on the arm chair while me, Carly and Freddie sat on the couch. "Oh! Hold on!" Freddie said hurridly. I smirked.

"Gotta call your momma? Well my mom dont care if Im home or not" I said. True, they didnt care about me. I touched a brusie on my leg. Yeah. Im abused.

**(A/N: Its gonna create confusion for the other charactors in the story, cause they dont know if its from battle, or mom. And its gonna explain Sams rough exterier)**

And even now with my slayer stregnth, I dont think I would hurt her. Freddie looked at me in worry as he pulled out his phone. "Sam, you ok?" I looked at him and my hand immedietly shot off my leg. "What? Oh! Yah...just a battle scar!...a few brusies" He nodded and called his mom.

I dazed off. Im a Slayer. I have the power to do something good in the world! Suddenly I felt Freddie shake me. "Sam...you ok?" He asked. I blushed and nodded. "Yeah. So Giles...what does the whole Vampie Slayer thingy mean?" Giles smiled softly and pulled out a notebook. I groaned.

"Aw great! Another dork! Hey Freddie! He might be related to you! It'll be like 'Ello Fred-dork, care for some fundecatinal time a-" Carly sprayed me with a squirt gun. I closed my eyes. Giles leaned forward and asked Carly "Are they always like this?" She nodded.

"Alright! Enough! Ok...now Sam wanted to know about her history?" I nodded. He smiled and wrote down something in the notebook and closed it. "Watchers notes" He sighed and continued with his speech.

"Alright. The Slayer is a very powerful being. One girl in all the world chosen to slay the forces of evil. A hero if you will. She is givin a watcher, who is to train her for her battles and fights to come. No one is supposed to know about her, and I tried to talk to you alone, but I guess that didnt go to well. But you need to keep your idendety a secret. Now tomorrow we will go on patrol, or search around for other vampires and evil"

I nodded. Then i realized what tomorrow was.

"NO! Tomorrows iCarly! EVERY Friday is iCarly! I wont miss it!" Giles gave us a confused look. "Who is _iCarly?_" Freddie smiled at him.

"Its the name of our webshow. Sam and Carly are the stars and Im the tech producer" Giles looked to the sky in mock understanding. "So you are willing to put the lives of many in grave danger...for a _webshow?_" I smiled widley. "Yup! Ok! Now that you explained that to us...I need sleep" I said. Giles sighed.

"Fine. But Sama- I mean Sam- you will need training along with patroling" He walked out. Freddie sighed and got up. "Well my mom needs me home now" I looked at Carly and smiled. "Can I stay here?" She nodded. I sighed.

There was so much i didnt know about this Giles guy. All I did know, was he was weird, and a prick.

* * *

**Ok. So Sam is being her normal self, even to her watcher. We found out Sams mother beats her, which is why she will get some of her brusies and cuts later on (and blame it on battles and fights) and why she has such a tough exterior. Even as a Slayer she cant hurt her mom. I wanna thank you for all of the nice reviews. I have an AWESOME ideia about Carlys love. And as you already know, Sam and Freddie will get together. DUH! Read more to find out! **

**-Sydney-**


	4. Freddies Realazation

**

* * *

**

HHHHEEEEEYYY! Its Sydney! LOL! Chapter 4 is UP! I love you all! And happy valsterweeningnewmas day! LOL! Anyways I had a good day today and me and my friends are thinking of making our own webshow on youtube. Ill give you all the link when its made so you can watch us! Its gonna be me, and my friends Stephanie and Chloe. Maybe Jenna. LOL! READ ON!

* * *

"Sam wake up" Carly whispered softly. I mumbled. "Ugh!" She shook me harder. "SAM!" I shot up and growled at her. Then i sighed. "Woah. I had the strangest dream. That creepy librarian was my watcher and he dusted a vampire"

Carly looked at me in nervousity. I sighed. "That happened didnt it" She nodded. "Yeah..." I groaned. "Ugh. Friday. Briggs. Mean. Boring. BACON!" I screamed. I scrambled off of Carlys bed and jumped onto the floor with a bang. I ran downstairs with Carly at my heels. "SAM!" She yelled.

I noticed Spencer and Giles sitting down. OH NO! Giles was reaching for my bacon! I skidded to a halt and grabbed the plate away from him. Giles stared at me appauled. "Sam! That was rude!" Carly said. I pouted. "But its my bacon" I whined. Giles scoffed.

"I seriously thought a person, even a teenager, would have more self control" Giles said shaking his head. I scoffed. "I have _OODLES_ of self control!" I heard a soft laugh come from the door.

"Yeah remember last time you said that? You nearly had a seizere because you didnt insult me for a week" I stuck out my tounge and popped a bacon peice in my mouth. Spencer looked at Giles. "Yeah, it wasnt pretty. So Sam, Giles tells me you have an overdue library book"

I chocked on the bacon I was eating. That was the stupidest lie I ever heard! "I dont read!" Giles rolled his eyes and Freddie sighed. "Lets get to school" I nodded in aggrement.

"So Sam whats up?" Freddie asked me as I closed my locker. I smiled. "Nothing. I spent the night at Carlys last night" Freddie looked at me and sighed. "Sam...what was wrong yesterday. You had more pain in your eyes than shock" I took a deep breath. "Jeez Fredward! Nothing!"

Freddies POV

I raised an eyebrow and sighed. Sam always tried to act tough, but something was bothering her. "Sam...I know your tough as hell, but no one can give a look of pain like that and have nothing wrong" I saw a look of fear flash through her eyes. She gave a nervous smile.

"Nothings wrong. See? Happy face!" She said pointing to her smile. I rolled my eyes. There was no point in trying to get a stubborn 15 year old to talk. Especially if that girl is Sam. But shes worring me. Her georgous eyes hold so much sadness!

_Woa! Georgous eyes!? Where did that come from? Holly crap! Am I starting to like Sam! NO! Shes mean. She gave me a wedgie for an apology for gods sake! But then again...she does have a firey attitude and amazing smile...SHUT UP FREDDIE!_

The bell rang and we went to class. I sat down in my seat on the left Sam. Carly sat next to me on my right. We had Mrs. Hults today. Health Class.

"Ok class today we will learn about psychological, physical and sexual abuse on children. Please look up at the smart board and take your notes" I saw Sam shift nervously in her seat. I became even more suspisious.

* * *

**What is Child Abuse?**

Physical Abuse: Physical abuse on a child is when the disipline that a parent is supposed to take goes to far, causing brusies, cuts, and scars on the child. This also leads to depression and possible suicide.

Mental Abuse: Mental abuse is when a parent yells contstently at the child, but not just about stuff they do wrong. The parent screams at the child for no apperent reason, like an outlet.

Sexual Abuse: Sexual abuse on a child is when a parent rapes their child constently. This leads to severe depression and death.

**Signs of abuse**

Signs of physical child abuse include visible marks of maltreatment, such as cuts, bruises, welts, or well-defined burns, and reluctance to go home. If you ask a child about how he or she got hurt and the child talks vaguely or evasively about falling off a fence or spilling a hot dish, think hard before you accept the child's story at face value.

**Signs From The Child:**

**(i tweaked these ones to make it sound like sam...so they might not be true. i took these off a site)**

1)Poor in behavior or school performance

2)Has few friends they actually trust (although they dont tell about the abuse)

3)Has learning problems (or difficulty concentrating) that cannot be attributed to specific physical or psychological causes

5)Lacks adult supervision

6)Is overly compliant, and sometimes a bully, but knows a soft side

7)Stays at a friends as much as possible to aviod going home

8) Seems frightened of the parents and protests when it is time to go home

9)Has fading bruises or other marks noticeable after an absence from school

10) Has unexplained burns, bites, bruises, broken bones, or black eyes

* * *

I wrote this down fast. Im a fast writer. Sam dropped her pencil. She groaned and bent down. I saw a huge bruise on her back. She got back up and I stared at my paper.

_Has unexplained burns, bites, bruises, broken bones, or black eyes_

I remembered all of those times we came to school and Sam had buises, cuts, and burns. One time she even came in with a sling. I mentaly kicked myself. She told us every time she got burned making food, or fell down the stairs. I guess I never saw what was right in front of me. Or what could.

Sams bullying, her grades, the fact she has only me and Carly as a friend, rarley is home with her mom, and that she is never around her mom.

Have me and Carly been overlooking the fact that Sam might get abused? Were we really that bad of friends?

* * *

**So Freddie is getting a clue now. Sam has been abused for the past four years. Since her dad left her with her mom and took her two sisters. Seven year old Jenette (aka Jenna) Stephaine Puckett, and 15 year old (boy or girl. Answer is up to your reveiw to my question below)**

**There was one person who reviewed me saying that she thinks Carly should be gay. Now Im all for her being either gay or strait, but I want YOU, the readers, to make the desision, since it is what your reading. Do you want Carly to be gay or not? Please send me your reveiw. I would love to hear your responce. And I know its MY desision, but I want you to tell me. (Ps. If its a boy his name is Jackson, and if its a girl shes named Miley...not from Hannah montana peoples! I just love the names)**

**-Sydney-**


	5. I Deserved It

**OMFG! Our school got out at 7:40 today, right during breakfast because we had no water! YEAY! LOL! Anyway...Sams twin sibling will remain unknown untill i get more people saying if they want Carly to be gay or not. She wont be with sam (sam is freddies!) but she will be with Sams twin sister. Or brother. Whichever you want. IDK. LOL! So reveiw your answer! And here is my new charactors look! I named her after the person who plays Sam. Her real name is Jenette Faye McCurdy, but her last name in here is Puckett!**

**Jenette Faye Puckett: AnnaSophia Robb (I know I already used her, but I cant find any blonde kid stars! Looks like AnnaSophia from Bridge to Terebithia! Again)**

* * *

I got home and looked around. Great. Mom wasnt there. Suddenly the door opened. "Dad?" I asked. He looked at me in anger. He used to beat me mentaly me as a kid, around a month before he left with my two siblings.

"Sam. Is your mother home?" He asked. I shook my head. He sighed and pushed in my sister. Jenette. Jenette was seven years old. "Jenette?" I asked. She smiled at me. "Hey Sam" I stared at dad. He rolled his eyes. "Keep the brat. I dont care!" He yelled. He walked outside and slammed the door. Jenette was crying.

"Jenette! Hunny whats wrong?" I asked hugging her. She sniffed. "Daddy got mad" I looked at her in confusion. "Why?" She bit her lip. "I dont know. He just said mean things and kicked me out" I hugged her. "Oh crap! Jenette! I need you to stay with a friend of mine tonight. Mom cant know your here yet"

She stared at me in worry. "Why?" I sighed. Jenette was only a year old when they moved out and mom beat me. She was probably mentaly abused by dad, and I wasnt going to let her get her ass kicked by mom. She will stay at Carlys.

* * *

"Damn!" I yelled. I read the post it that was on the door. A post it from Carly.

_Dear Sam,_

_We went away for the night. We took the spare key and blocked all of the entrances. Stay out of our apartment! _

_Love Carly!_

I growled. Mom wasnt going to beat Jenette! I need to find a sitter! I turned and saw Freddie. I smiled a bit. "Hey Freddie"

Freddies POV

"Hey Sam..." I said. "What did you want Carly for?" I asked. She gave me a nervous laugh. "Hahaha. Well, my mom got coustedy of my little sister Jenette and Im going patroling with Giles tonight. Mom isnt home yet, so I need you to take care of her" I looked at the fear in Sams eyes and the saddness in Jenettes.

"I'll take her for you" I said. Sams face brightened. "Really? Oh god Freddie thank you" I nodded smiling. Jenette tugged on Sams pant leg. Why cant I stay with you?" Sam gave a small smile and knelt down, whispering something in her ear. Jenette gasped and nodded. "Ok Sam"

I stared at Sam. "Sam whats wrong?" I asked. She smiled widely. "Nothings wrong Freddie" I raised an eyebrow. "Your scared Sam. I can tell"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Alright! Fine! Dont tell me!" I said. I knew I would figure it out sooner or later. Im smart enough. Jenette saw the tension between us and smiled sweetly at me.

"Freddie where do I sleep?" She asked. I smiled and pointed to my bedroom. She smiled and ran to it. I looked at Sam, who was already gone. I went in and saw Jenette asleep on my bed, so I bent down and stroked her hair.

"Why are you Puckett kids so stubborn" I muttered. I could swear I saw the corner of Jenettes mouth twitch up.

* * *

Sams POV

I walked inside the apartment to get a blow in the face. I fell to the ground and stared up to see mom. She rolled her eyes. "You god damn bitch!" She yelled. I looked into her face full of hatred. Although I hated what my mom does to me, I still love her.

"Mom" I said slowly. She growled and kicked me, I felt a large pain i my abdomeon, and I coughed up blood. Good thing I told Freddie I was patroling with Giles. This whole Slayer thing is a great cover up for the brusies. Mom kicked me again and again and she finally got tired and went to bed.

I sighed and got up, almost falling over because the pain was so intense. I went to my bedroom and fell asleep.

* * *

Freddies POV

I walked down to the library. No one hung there except me, Carly, and Sam. I opened it to find Giles there. "Hey Giles! How did patroling go with Sam last night?" I asked walking twards him. He sighed. "We didnt go patroling she was spending the night with Carly"

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Carly? She wasnt home and she just got back an hour ago! She wasnt with Carly...she said she was with you. Thats why she left her sister Jenette with me!" Giles put his book down and sighed. "Why would she lie?" He asked. I sighed. "Maybe to cover something up"

Giles put a 'Theory of the evolution of Vampires' down on the table. "Maybe she wanted freetime. She dosent strike me as the working type" I sighed. This was true, but it was still not a good explanation for her lie. "Im going to ask her" I said. This proves my theory! She is abused! Why else would she lie about it!

Sams POV

I sat down in my chair, and pain shot up throughout my body. I cant belive im the freaking slayer and I can stop evil but not my own mother from hitting me.

_Its not her fault. Its mine. Its my fault dad left because Im the one who told mom about the other girl._

I sighed. Mom was just mad at me because if I didnt tell her, her husband would still be here. And dad verbally and sometimes physicly abused me when I found out to the time he left. He didnt want me because of it. I remember how bad mom felt. How sorry I was that I told...

_**Flashback!**_

_"__Mommy please dont cry" a ten year old version of me said softly. Mom was sitting on her bed crying. I felt so bad for her. I shouldve told her were daddy was. She turned to me in rage. _

_"YOU BITCH!" _

_Next thing I knew I was down on the ground with mom beating me. "Mommy stop it!" I cried, feeling hot tears fall down my face. Mommy never belived in child abuse. "Mommy!" I screamed. She continuted to kick and punch._

_"I HATE YOU! YOU ARE A WORTHLESS CHILD!" She yelled. She kicked me in the face and everything went black._

_**End Flashback**_

I sighed. I did deserve that beating. I deserved it. It was my fault. All mine. **(A/N: If there is anyone reading this being abused, or knows someone who is abused, first off Im sorry, and two, I mean no disrespect, and it isnt your fault. And if you are being abused get help! It may not be easy to turn in someone you love but your life could be at stake) **

I put my head down on my desk. The teachers wouldnt see anything wrong. Just another sleeping student. And my friends? Hah! If they havent figured out by now, they never will. Ive been coming to school for five years with brusies, broken bones, black eyes, and one time even cruches! But no one cares. Everyone just sees the invincible Sam Puckett. No one bothers to pull back the curtain and see a crying teenager, robbed of her innocence.

"Sam?" A voice asked. I looked up to see Freddie. "Hey Freddie" I said smiling. He stared at my eye. "Where did you get that?" He asked. I smiled. I already had my story planned. I had a story for each mark. "Oh this? I got it from patroling. Giles said I fought well, but a vampire came and hit me when I wasnt looking"

He stared at me with an eyebrow raised. I smiled, what I thought was convincingly. He sat down in his seat. Thank god he bought it! I dont want mom to go to jail Today was going to be a llllooooooonnnnnnnnggggggg day.

* * *

Carlys POV

I kicked the Vampire in the gut. "Hey! I hit him!" Sam smirked at me. "Good!" I heard a yell of pain and turned to Freddie. He dusted one...no TWO...in like three seconds. Stab Stab!

"Wow Fredward you can knock me outta busness!" Sam said smiling. I wanted to show them something. "Hey Sam! Freddie! Giles! Look what Ive been practicing!" I held out my hand and Sam floated. She gave a yelp of surprise. Then laughed.

"Sweet! Hey guys look! Im Super Sam!" She yelled. I moved my arm and she glided through the air, occasinaly swooping down on Freddie. I laughed and put her down. Giles smiled at me. "Your practicing witchcraft?" I nodded.

"Uh-huh! So far I got levitation down, Im working on spells and potions next!" Sam smiled at me. Then looked at Freddie. "So Freddie, you got any powers yet?" He shook his head. "Im waiting" **(A/N: Hes getting his powers in the next chapter! lol! What hes getting is a secret!) **Sam came over to me while the boys were talking about a ton of different magical powers.

"Hey Carly? Can you take care of my sister Jenette tonight? My mom dosent have a place for her to sleep and asked me to ask you if she could stay with you" I looked at her and laughed. "Hard to follow what you said, but sure! Jenette can stay!"

She smiled. "Thank you Carly. I love you so much!" She said as the Scooby Gang, (Thats me, Freddie, Giles and Sam) walked home.

* * *

**Ok. So we know that Sam has been beaten for five years (I know I said 4 but I changed it to five) by her mother, for telling her that her father was cheating on her. Jenette and Sams, unknown for now, twin sibling were taken by their father. Sams dad hated her so much for telling he left Sam to deal with her mothers wrath. A week after the divorce, Sams mom started to beat her. Sam thinks its her fault for telling. Jenette comes back after her father gets fed up with yet another child of his. Sams twin is still with her dad (4 now)**

**Sam is also trying to keep the fact that Jenette is home so her mother wont beat up her little sister. Jenette was mentally and sometimes physicly abused by her father. Anyway reveiws are great just dont be mean! Read on and make sure to post if you want Carly to be gay or not. I dont care, its your choice, but she WONT be gay with Sam. Sam is Freddies and thats why its called SEDDIE! LOL! Bye!**

**-Sydney-**


	6. Sams Dangerous Dicsion

**OMFG! Our school got out at 7:40 today, right during breakfast because we had no water! YEAY! LOL! Anyway...Sams twin sibling will remain unknown untill i get more people saying if they want Carly to be gay or not. She wont be with sam (sam is freddies!) but she will be with Sams twin sister. Or brother. Whichever you want. IDK. LOL! So reveiw your answer! And here is my new charactors look! I named her after the person who plays Sam. Her real name is Jenette Faye McCurdy, but her last name in here is Puckett!**

**Jenette Faye Puckett: AnnaSophia Robb (I know I already used her, but I cant find any blonde kid stars! Looks like AnnaSophia from Bridge to Terebithia! Again)**

* * *

Sams POV

My phone rang and I picked it up. It was mom. She never called me. "Excuse me guys" I said breaking away from the gang. I went behind a tree and answered the phone. "Mom?" I asked. She imedeitly started yelling.

Mom: WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME JENETTE WAS HERE?

Sam: Mom, please!

Mom: NO! YOU BRING THAT BITCH HOME RIGHT NOW!

Sam: Why so you can do to her what you do to me?

Mom: YOU DESERVE IT! BRING JENETTE HOME OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU!

She hung up. I knew from expereince that she kept her promises and when she 'swore' she swore. I had a choice to make. Go home with Jenette and have Jenette beat up like mom does to me, or go home without her and die. My choice wasnt that difficult. I would choose die. I had enough of this. Everything. Mom, school, lying to my friends. I had to say goodbye to Jenette though. She has to understand why Im doing this and why she has to keep it a secret until they find my body.

"Jenette? I asked. She looked at me and I grabbed her arm. Giles, Carly and Freddie were talking about grades and crap. Jenette looked at me. "Who called?" I sighed. "Mom. She knows your here" Jenette gasped. I continued.

"Jenette I need you to promise me something. You have to swear" She nodded. "Mom said if I come home without you, Im dead. So I want you to stay with Carly tonight. Dont leave her sight, dont answer the door. Nothing" Jenette looked at me and her eyes shined with tears. I hated doing this to her. But its better than the other choice.

"Tell Freddie, Spencer, Carly and Giles I love them. I might not see you, or them again. Tell them Im sorry" She hugged me tight. "Please dont go Sam!" I hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head. "Im sorry Jenette. Its you or me. I chose me, be good, stay safe" I let go and stared into her tearfull blue eyes. Now that I look at her, she looks exsactly like me as a kid.

"Go home with Carly. Dont stop by the apartment, stay by Carly and Spencer all night. Dont tell anyone I said any of this. Tell the gang the message when they find me dead or whatever"

Jenette hugged me around my middle, a tear fell from her face. "I love you Sam" I smiled softly. Its been so long since I heard anyone say that to me.

"I love you to Jenette"

* * *

Carlys POV

"Alright Jenette...here yah go" I said as I made up the couch for her. She smiled at me. "Thanks for letting me stay Carly" She said. I nodded and smiled. "Its ok. Anything to help Sams sister" She sighed and sat down on the couch.

The door opened and Freddie came in. "Hey Carly I found some stakes to help S-" He stopped and stared at Jenette. "Oh! Freddie this is Sams s-" He looked at me. "Sister Jenette. Yeah I watched her yesterday. Jenette what are you doing here?"

I looked at Jenette and she bowed her head. "Sam...told...uh...me to stay here" she said. I looked at Freddie and he had the same worried face I had. "Jenette, why did she tell you to stay here, after you stayed at Freddies house?"

Jenette gulped. "She t-told me n-not to t-tell" She stuttered. Freddie walked over to Jenette and bent down at eye level. "What did she tell you Jenette?" She sniffed. "S-she might not see me again" She brought her knees to her chest and cried.

"Why?" I asked in fear. Freddie started to shake. Jenette raised her head. "Sam kept me from mommy. Mommy got mad and Sam didnt w-want me h-home when shes there. She t-told me to tell you guys she loves you and s-shes s-s-s-sorry"

I felt an unusual pain in my gut. Sam was in danger? I looked at Jenette. "Jenette stay here and tell Spencer to call Giles!" I yelled. Me and Freddie dashed out of the room to Sams apartment.

* * *

Sams POV

I opened the door softly, hoping if mom was sleeping, I wouldnt wake her up. I guess I was wrong. SLAP! I fell to the ground and it felt like my cheek was on fire as my face was buried in the carpet. I got up and stared at my mother. Her eyes were full of hatred and anger.

"Wheres Jenette Sam?" She asked. I gave a weak chuckle. "Jenettes not here. You cant tourture her now" It rarely talked back to mom during her beatings. But I guess now was an exception, since she wanted to kill me anyways. And was trying to hurt my little sister.

"BITCH! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" She kicked me in the stomache, right were she did last time. It hurt like hell. I gasped and spit out blood. Mom smirked at me. "You know when Im finished with you, Im going right after Jenette...she, and whoever is in my way, will be gone by sunrise"

I shook in anger. My love for my mom snapped and turned into full hatred. I loved my mom for reasons unknown, but threatining Jenette and my friends crossed the line. But even with my slayer streangth, right now I was to weak and in pain to fight her.

She kicked me again. I yelped in pain as she grabbed my hair and threw me into the wall. I slammed into it with a whole lot of force, and I slid down it and landed in a heap on the floor. I felt blood running down my forehead to my eyebrow. I wiped it off and stared at her.

She grabbed a vase and threw it at me. I shielded my head and it crashed onto my arms. I cried out in pain, as little cuts formed on my hands and arms. She threw the remote at me, which missed and hit the mirror. It shattered into a million different peices. She picked up a butcher knife next and my eyes widened as I stared at it in fear.

The door burst open and I found Carly and Freddie staring at my mom, in a mixture of horror, disqust, anger, and fear for me.

Freddies POV

Me and Carly kicked down the door and saw a horrible sight. Sams mom was holding a butcher knife and aiming it at the wall. I turned and saw Sam, her face bloodstained and her shirt ripped. She was up against the wall staring at me and Carly in fear. I started to move to Sam. Sams mom raised the knife.

"GO NEAR THAT BITCH AND SHE DIES!" She yelled. I felt Carly shake in fear beisde me. "So this is what youve been doing to your daughter for 5 years?" I yelled. She looked at Sam.

"Well, well, well looks like someone cant keep their filthy trap SHUT!" She yelled. Sam winced and closed her eyes, as if waiting for her mother to throw the knife into her heart and getting it over already. I glared at her mom. She laughed.

"Hah! Like you guys care! Some friends you are! Not noticing that bitch coming to school every day with brusies and broken bones for 5 years!"

My heart stopped. We were bad friends. For five years Sam has been put through hell, and we didnt notice. Five years with clues thrown into our faces. We never noticed.

She smirked and threw the knife at Sam. Sam shreiked as the blade came closer and closer to her. "SAM!" I yelled, putting up my hand. The blade stopped about a centimeter from Sams face and rushed across the room. It stuck itself into the wall. Carly and Sam stared at me in awe and Sams mom growled.

Suddenly the police burst in, lead by Giles. "ARREST HER!" He yelled. The cops went over to Sams mom and cuffed her. The one officer gave her the rights.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say CAN and WILL be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attourney and if you can not afford one, one will be provided for you"

Me, Giles and Carly ran over to Sam as she sat there in shock. Probably from how close she was from getting stabbed in the face. "ITS THAT BITCHES FAULT! LET GO OF ME!" She yelled. We watched as she was taken away. An officer came over and bent down to Sams eyelevel. He had a camera.

"Whats your name?" He asked. She sat there, shaking. She opened her mouth unable to answer. I answered for her. "Samantha Puckett, but she prefers Sam" He smiled at me.

"Ok, Sam, we need to take pictures of your bruises and cuts to show in court. Evedence" She nodded and finally spoke, but her voice was weak. "You need a full body one if you want every" She lifted her shirt up to reveal three foot shaped brusies, and one round fist shaped one. The man snapped the camera.

He took a picture of her face to. Then he left. Sam stared at us. Her eyes shined with tears. "Thank you guys. You saved my life" I smiled as we each hugged her softly. "Sam?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Next time you have your sister tell us your goodbye speech, Im gonna be very upset"

"She told you huh?"

"Yeah. And your lucky! What were you thinking?!"

"It was me or Jenette. I chose me"

"Well I choose both of you to be alive"

Sam smiled and a tear fell from her eye and mixed with the blood on her cheek. Spencer and Jenette ran in. "Sam!" Spencer said in fear. Jenette however was full of joy, and worry from the tone in her voice.

"SAM!" She screamed. She ran over and hugged her sister. Sam laughed. "Hey J!" She said hugging back. I smiled a bit. Giles bent over and whispered in my ear.

"Slayers heal fast. She might not even be hurting by tomorrow and the cuts will scar in a week. The brusies probably in two" I nodded. Sam looked at me and Carly. "You guys are great and brave friends for coming here alone. Or even at all"

I sighed and looked at Carly. Her head was down. "Sam we arent good friends" Carly said softly. I nodded. "Your psycho-pathic mother was right. We had five years of hints thrown at us and we almost were to late" Sam smiled.

"Freddie. Carly. Who cares how long it took? You figured it out, you made it in time, and Freddie saved my life with a kick ass new power" I smiled softly. "Well what are friends for?" She smiled and punched my arm softly.

"For being there when you need them"

* * *

**Hey! Omg I had the hardest time writing this chapter. Well, not the writing part because that was easy. But the chapters mood and the way Sam says bye to Jenette and her mother literaly kicks the crap out of her and trys to stab her face. And the worst part is, kids are actually experiencing abuse. Anyway PLEASE REVEIW! And tell me if you want Carly gay or not! Yes or no. I got 1 yes, 1 no, and 1 maybe. I need to know so I can shove in my other charactor! LOL! **

**So anyway, Sams mom is going to the slammer and her trial is set in four days. Freddie got Telikansis and we'll know why later on. Jenette and Sam are homeless so who will take them? Spencer? Mrs. Benson? Giles? Read on!**

**-Sydney- **


	7. The Trial And The Shocks

****

HEY! Im back! Man they should cancel school more often! I wonder how many chapters I can get in a day when summer comes! LOL! Anyway its trial day for Mrs. Puckett. Will she be convicted? Who will get coustedy of the Puckett children? Spencer, Giles, or Mrs. Benson? All of the goodies are in this chapter. I would like to thank Nature900 for giving me an ideia about Sam and Jenettes legal gurdian. So thanks dude! LOL! And I desided to have Carly love a guy, I have NOTHING AGAINST GAYS! ok? Nothing. But please keep reading even if you dont like my desision. Thanks!

**Alexander (Xander) Nathan Puckett: Jason Earls (Looks like him in Hannah Montana. I know I used Alex already but Im using XANDER now! LOL! Thats a hott name!)**

* * *

Sams POV

Its been one day since the beating of a lifetime and Im able to stand and everything. I heard the doorbell ring. I groaned and limped up. I was staying with Carly for a while until the trial and I find out who I permdently stay with. I opened the door to see Xander. "OMG!" I squealed. I hugged him.

"Sam!" He said hugging me. I hugged as tight as I could, but it was still pretty strong. "Jeez Sam! Youve gotten stronger!" I let go and smiled. "Its ok dude. OMG! I missed you!" I sqealed. "I know! Dad got arrested for murder so Im here!" He said. I smiled and hugged him. I heard footsteps come from the studio and I heard Jenette gasp. "Xander!" She said smiling. She hugged him. I looked at Carly who was eyeing him like I eyed ham. I walked over to her and smiled.

"You dig my twin" I said smirking. She blushed. "Shuddup" she whispered. I giggled.

Sams POV

"Sam are you sure your ok?" Carly asked me. I sighed. "Im fine Carls. Really!" She smiled at me. "Ok. Im just worried" I sighed. We were patroling late. Spencer and Xander were watching Jenette until moms trial. Me and Carly were patroling since Freddies mom wanted to check to see if he had leg hair yet. (**A/N: I realize I hadnt put any Carly/Sam bud time together, its not that Carlys being distant, but Im gonna try to put her in more)**

"Hey are we going to do iCarly Friday?" I asked. Carly gave me her I-dont-know-maybe-you-still-need-time look. I groaned. "Car-ley! Im FINE! I promise! Its just cuts and brusies" She ran her fingers through her long brown hair. "I know...your strong and everything, but you spent five years under pysical abuse. Thats not something you get over in 5 days. Its only been 3 since that night"

"I know Carly. I know. Please just drop it, Im fine cause Im alive and so is Jenette" I stopped at a freshly dug grave. "Yeah I know Sam. Why didnt you fight back? I mean when you knew you were a slayer?" I sighed. "I guess a part of me felt it was my fault, since I told her about dads affair and thats what set her off, and I loved her. But that love shattered when she threatened to kill Jenette and you guys"

Carly smiled softly. I saw a hand pop out of the grave and jumped. "OH! Vamp!" I said excitedly. One good thing out of being the slayer was being able to kill things to relive stress and anger. And not go to jial or hell for it. Carly was doing great with the slaying. She isnt even scared anymore.

"Carly!" I yelled throwing a stake at her. She caught it and we got into a fighting stance. The vamp was out halfway when he gave a look of confusion on his face. He pushed up, but was stuck. Me and Carly looked at eachother in amusment. This really brightened up my day.

"Can you help me? I seem to be stuck" The vampire asked. Carly laughed. The vampire growled. "Id like to see you live with being a vampire!" I smirked. "Youve only been a vampire for two minutes" He growled. I looked at Carly. "Wish to do the honours?" I asked. She smirked and staked him right through the heart. He screamed and burst into dust.

"Well that was entertaining!" Carly said smiling. I nodded. "Yeah. Come on. We got to be ready for court tomorrow"

* * *

"Samantha Puckett?" The prosocuter asked. This dude was on my side. I nodded. "Yeah. But call me Sam. I hate the name Samantha" He smiled at me. "Ok Sam. Please tell the jury when the abuse started"

I sighed. "Well, when I was 7, I saw my dad cheating on my mom. My dad mentaly abused me for a month and then I told mom. Dad took Jenette and Xander and left, telling me I was to unworthy of staying with him. For a week mom just cried and I was comforted by my best friends Freddie and Carly. Then one day I went to go check up on her and she beat me, finally knocking me out by kicking me in my face"

The room went silent and everyone was either looking at me, or mom. Jenette was being hugged by Freddie and I felt a wave of affection come accross me. "So youve been abused for five years?" He asked. I nodded. "Yes" He sighed and looked at me. "Can you describe the event that happened 4 days ago?" He asked. I looked at Giles and he nodded. I sighed.

"A day before my dad dropped my sister off at the house. I didnt want to tell mom because I didnt want Jenette to become abused to. So I asked my friend, Freddie, if he can take care of her, although he didnt know why. The next day, me and my friends, plus Giles who is like a dad to me, were hanging out. I asked Carly if Jenette can stay with her. She agreed" I sighed.

"Then mom called. She told me that she found out I was keeping Jenette and I better come home with her or Id die" The room gasped softly and looked at mom. Her face was red with anger. I continued "I didnt listen because I was to consered for Jenettes saftey. I told Jenette to tell Freddie, Carly, Spencer and Giles I was sorry and I loved them in the morning if they found out I was dead. She aperently got scared and told them. They saved me just before my mother flung a knife in my face"

The room looked at Carly and Freddie and they gave me a soft smile. The prosocuter nodded. "No furthrer questions" I sat down next to Freddie. He grabbed my hand and I felt a bolt of electricity shoot through me as they showed the pictures of my wounds and brusies from that night. They were now going to see if mom was guilty or not guilty.

* * *

"The jury finds the defendent, guilty of charges of child abuse and attempted murder and will recive life in prison without parol"

Jenette smiled at me and I smiled back. It was over. "HOWEVER!" The judge yelled slamming that little hammer. I froze. "We need a responsible gaurdian who has experience in raising good children" He yelled. I sighed and looked at Freddie. "Well nice knowing yah" I said slumping. Jenette and Xander groaned and slumped to. I heard a voice from the room ring out.

"I'll take them"

We whipped around to see Mrs. Benson standing up. My mouth dropped. "Mrs. Benson? I thought you hated me?" I asked in disbelif. Freddie stared at his mother in shock. Mrs. Benson smiled. "I dont hate you Sam. I think your a bit aggressive and troublemaking, but I think its great to have a strong personality even with the horrible home life you had"

Mom scoffed. "Are you questioning my parenting skills?" Mrs. Benson looked at mom in a what-do-you-think look. "No duh! Thats why were here!" she yelled. I smiled. The judge smiled at Mrs. Benson. "Amy Benson is givin full coustidy of Jenette, Xander and Sama- I mean Sam- Puckett. Case dismissed"

He smashed his hammer on the desk and left the room. Mom was struggling with the cops. Xander grabbed my hand looking at mom in rage. I guess it was horrible for him to see those pictures. Mrs. Benson smiled at us.

"Lets go home"

Jenette and Xander smiled at me. Home. A place were you are loved. And are not afraid to go home to.

* * *

**So Sam got a happy ending. For the record, Mrs. Benson wont try to change Sam. Cause I love Sams personality and I dont want it changed. She wont be 'adopted' by Mrs. Benson, but she will be living there. That way its not considered wrong. LOL! Mrs. Benson will loosen up a bit and become cooler. Sam and Jenette will share a room and Xander and Freddie will share a room. ADIOS PEOPLE! LOL! Please Review! And no hate messages about how I didnt make Carly gay. Thank you!**

**-Sydney-**


	8. Glory and A Key?

**I got some messages sent to me saying about the whole 'Carly being strait' thing. Im not trying to offend anyone, nor do I have anything against the gay community. Or lesbian. Or bi. I let my friends pick on the final desision since there were ties of yes's and no's reviewed/messaged to me. So we found out...**

**Sam found out she was a slayer, we found out Sams abused, Freddie started to get the hints, Sams sister comes, Freddie and Carly saved Sam from nearly being killed, Sams brother came, and Mrs. Benson got coustedy of all three Puckett children.**

* * *

Sams POV

Me, Carly, Freddie, and Xander were out partroling. Xander knew about me. I 'accedently' let it slip. Jenette dosent know yet. Ive been with Mrs. Benson since the trial, two days, and shes really nice. I actually feel bad about saying she was a nut all of those times. I like her. Mom is in jail. Dad is on death row. And I am free of Child abuse!

"So Sam how is life at Freddies moms?" Carly asked. I smiled. "I love it. Much better than my mom. And Jenette and Xander are loving it to. And speaking of Xander..." My eyes narrowed at Carly and she blushed. "Oh stop it!" I smirked and rotated my hips. "Carly and Xander sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Carly growled. "Yeah at least I dont like Freddie!" I stopped. "What? I dont like Freddie like that!" I whisper-yelled. Carly rolled her eyes. "Oh please! You dig him! He digs you!" I ignored her and yelled up to the boys.

"Yo! Are we done patroling yet? Freddies mom is making Ham. And you know about me and my ham" I said. Xander and Freddie sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. You like your ham with cheese and ham is special cause it rymes with Sam" they said together. Me and Carly looked at them and laughed. "Wow..." Xander and Freddie laughed at eachother. Boys. In two days those two have been in a brother brother relationship.

"Hey Fredward" I asked Freddie. He growled and Xander laughed. "Fredward?" Freddie blushed and looked at me. I smirked. "Ohh...Fredwards mad" Carly rolled her eyes. "Sam..." I gave her my innocent look. "What?!"

Carly got into her jacket and got out her squirter. She sprayed me in the face. I gasped. "CARLY!" I yelled. She smiled. "Be nice and you dont get sprayed" I rolled my eyes and skipped over to the boys.

"Well come on nothings out tonight" I groaned. Freddie nodded. "Yeah. We need to get home. It would be so much easier if mom knew so we can stay out ALL night slaying" Carly nodded. "Same with Spencer. Why cant we tell him?" I sighed.

"Maybe we could accedently let it slip?" Xander said. I smirked. "Well what if they think we're crazy and toss us in the loony bin!" Carly nodded. "Yeah! Im not loony!" Freddie nodded. "Yeah. Maybe we should just wait" I nodded in agrement. "Lets go home Freddo" I said. He smiled as we all walked to the apartment.

* * *

"Hey mom"

"Hey Mrs. Benson"

"Hey Mrs. B"

"Hello children" Mrs. Benson said. I didnt want to call her mom, and she understood that. She is nicer than I gave her credit for. Although she keeps on bugging Xander about growing chest hair (he has very few) I make fun of them behind Mrs. Bensons back. Jenette does to. But Mrs. Benson is great. She took me in when I had no where to go. Saved me and my siblings from being seperated, and makes me meals. I know some people think its annoying to have a mom who cares to much, but I like it. It makes me feel loved for once in my life.

"So were were you guys tonight?" She asked. I smiled and lied. "Oh just hanging with Giles. He was helping me with my history paper" She nodded. "Ok. Sam, Freddie, Xander, its 12:00 in the morning. Now, Sam and Freddie, you have iCarly tomorrow so get some sleep" I nodded and we went upstairs. Before I went in my room, I had my hand on the frame and I looked at Freddie, who was almost in his room. He stopped and turned to me, with a huge smile on his face. I smiled back at him, feeling my stomach turn.

He walked into his room and so did I. Jenette was sleeping under her princess covers, her long blonde hair hanging over her face. I smiled and tucked the fallen locks behind her ear. I kissed her forehead and went to my bed. It was a blue army patterened one. I went to the bathroom and changed into my pajamas. A medium sized #23 Browns jersey and baggy shorts. I took my hair out of its usual style, half up/half down, and let my blonde curls fall in my face. I noticed I still had a scar from where I was shoved into a wall.

I sighed and got under my covers. I closed my eyes and dreamt happy dreams. Well, weird dreams.

Freddies POV

I woke up and yawned. I was in my baby blue bed covers. I looked at Xander and gave a small chuckle (his covers were dark green) as his head was hanging slightly off the bed, drool slowly coming down. I rolled my eyes and got up to check on Jenette and Sam. I went in and saw Jenette flip her hair and walk twards me.

"Have fun waking Sleeping Beauty" She said walking donwstairs. I sighed. Sam needs an alarm clock. Like the one on Spongebob, that big blow horn**. (A/N: OMG I would kill for one of those! LOL**!) I bent down at eye level and stared into Sams face. Jenette was right. She was sleeping beauty. "Sam...wake up" I said softly. As soon as I touched her arm, she shot up.

"OMFG! THEIR AFTER ME LUCKY CHARMS!" She screamed**. (A/N: LOL! I had to put that in there**) She looked at me in surprise and I laughed. She blushed. "hahaha...come on Sam...lets go eat" She nodded, still beat red and walked downstairs. Jenette and Xander were sitting at the table. Mom looked at Sam. "What would you like for breakfast?" She asked. Sam shrugged. "I dont know. I never ate breakfast. Well, barely"

I stared at her and noticed a scar on her head. I felt terrible about the abuse thing. Mom smiled at her. "Well you are going to eat here. Lets see, we go cherrios, cinnamon toast crunch, lucky charms-" I started to laugh. Sam looked over at me and growled. I saw Xander take the lucky charm box and pour it. "Uh-oh Sam. Xanders after yer Lucky Charms!" I said tauntingly. She glared at me.

"FREDDIE!" She yelled. I smirked. "Gotta go" I bolted. Sam was chasing after me as I opened up the door and ran out in the hall. Unfourtunatly, Sam is a bit fast and I ended up being tackled. Sam flipped me over so I was on my back and pinned my hands above my head. She stradled me and stared. I blushed a bit.

"Sam get off!" I said trying to push her off. But since shes got slayer stregnth, I kinda couldnt. She smirked. "Not till you apologize" I scoffed. "No way!" She sighed mockingly. "Fine. I guess you wont mind staying here all day" I sighed. She did look really pretty. Oh crap am I begining to like her?

"Aw...aint that sweet" A voice asked. We turned our heads to see a reddish-blonde woman in a bright red dress smiling at us. Sam got off me and helped me up. "Nothing sweet about it. Me and Freddie are just friends" Something in her words slit through my heart. I wanted to be more than friends. She smiled.

"Have you seen my key?" She asked staring at Sam. Sam shook her head. "No. Who are you?" She smiled. "Glory" I smiled. "Well Glory...I dont keep track of other peoples things" The lady gave her an evil look. I knew what she was. A demon. Or something of that nature. "Sam...scooby alert" I said, hoping she would get the message. She looked at me in confusion, then understanding. "Oh!"

The lady grew impationt. "I need my damn key! Ok?" Sam rolled her eyes. Glory got mad and hit Sam in the face. Sam flew into the wall. "Sam!" I yelled. I waved my hand and the lady flew into the wall and landed in a heap. "Sam!" I yelled. She got up and roatated her jaw. "Stupid freak" She mumbled. I looked at Glory who was getting up. "Sam come on!"

I grabbed her arm and we ran down the stairs into the lobby. I figured that evil is just as caustious about exposer as good. We stopped and I looked at Sam. She had a small red spot on her. "Sam are you ok?" I asked. She smiled. "Yeah. Since Ive been a- you know what- for how long now, my healing powers have shot through the roof. A cut can go away in two days!" I smiled softly and hugged her.

"What do you think she meant by 'the key' and crap?" I shrugged. "I dont know. It might have something to do with the slayer" Sam nodded. "We need to tell Giles" **(A/N: Sorry I havent mentioned him in a while. But I will)**

* * *

**Alrighty, so a freak named Glory just attacked Sam. Sam and Freddie are starting to realize they like eachother, and I figured out something. My name is Sydney. Freddies is Freddie. Seddie. Haaaaaaahhhh...if only I was Sam. Well in iCarly, not in my story. If it was in my story that would suck. Well the abuse part. I wouldnt mind the slayer busniess! LOL! **

**So anyway...who is the mystirous Glory? What the heck was the key thing about? Will Sam and Freddie admit to SOMEONE that they are in love? Messages are always apreciated. Any questions will be read, any mean comments, are ignored. **

**Love your dedicated reader,**

**-Sydney-**


	9. I Am In Love With Him

**I got some messages sent to me saying about the whole 'Carly being strait' thing. Im not trying to offend anyone, nor do I have anything against the gay community. Or lesbian. Or bi. I let my friends pick on the final desision since there were ties of yes's and no's reviewed/messaged to me. So we found out...**

**Sam found out she was a slayer, we found out Sams abused, Freddie started to get the hints, Sams sister comes, Freddie and Carly saved Sam from nearly being killed, Sams brother came, and Mrs. Benson got coustedy of all three Puckett children.**

**And also...for those of you who seen the season of buffy with glory in it, i beg you not to say any spoilers in results. If you have something to say that tells anything about her before i tell it, just MESSAGE me from the profile button. I dont want any spoilers. Thank you!**

* * *

"Did you find anything?" Freddie asked. Me and Giles shook our heads. I groaned. "UGH! This is tourture!" I yelled. Me, Carly, Freddie, Xander and Giles were together reserching through Giles demon books to find Glory. I turned the page. "Oh look Freddie! It looks like you!" I said jokingly. He gave me a weird look and looked at the picture. It was a slug demon. He glared at me.

"Real mature Sam" I shrugged. "Who ever said I was mature?" Carly nodded. "She has a point" Xander piped in to. "Yeah. Im the good twin. Sams the not-so-good twin" I scoffed. "Im good!" I yelled. Xander smirked. "No your not" I growled.

"Shut up Xander!"

"Make me princess!"

"King of stupid!"

"Bad Seed!"

"Teachers Pet!"

"OMFG! HELP! THEIR AFTER ME LUCKY CHA-AH!" Xander yelped. I jumped on him and pinned him down. He struggled to get up as Carly and Freddie watched in amusment. Giles slammed his book down. "For gods sake this is serious! That...Glory girl isnt on any demon or vampire record so far which could very well mean she is as old as she is dangerous!"

I sighed and got up. I helped Xander. "Xander Im sorry" I said quietly. He smiled at me. "Its ok sis" I smiled back and hugged him. Suddenly Carly jumped. "FREDDIE! SAM! ICARLY!" She yelled. I gasped. "Oh! Gotta go!" I said. Giles rolled his eyes. "If you must. Me and Xander will keep looking" Xander gave a look of disbelif at Giles. I giggled as we ran out.

* * *

"HELLO People of earth and beyond!" Carly said happily.

"And welcome to iCarly!" I said smiling.

"And today on iCarly..."

"We have a special treat for you..."

"You send us questsions you wanna know, Freddie will choose a random username, without knowing the question"

"And me and Sam will answer them!"

"And Freddie"

"Ok Freddie choose a user!"

Freddie smiled and went to his computer. He went on his computer and smiled. "Heres one from RebelEble25" He smiled and read it outloud.

_Dear Sam,_

_Is it true that you were abused? I saw the news thing about it._

I felt a twindge in my stomach as Freddie looked at me in apology and stopped reading it. I looked at the camera. "Look! No more questions like that ok!? Jesus! Ask questions like what our favorite foods or something! If you saw my mom and me on the freaking news, YOU ALREADY KNOW I WAS ABUSED!"

I looked at Freddie. "Next question please!" Freddie nodded and clicked the mouse. "Here is one from SiddiBabi" he said. He read hers aloud.

_Dear Carly_

_OMFG! I love your webshow! I was wondering if you noticed any chemistry_

_between Sam and Freddie. I heard if a girl rips on a guy it means she likes him_

I scoffed. "No" Carly looked at the camera. "Im afraid to speak right now. I dont want to get hit" I nodded at her with a look that said yup-and-if-you-even-hint-it-i-will-slay-you. "Yah think!" Freddie rolled his eyes.

* * *

iCarly was done and over with and I went back to Mrs. Bensons with Freddie and went to my room. Jenette was sleeping. I pulled out the book I stole, I mean 'borrowed', from Giles to find out about the key. The title was 'Mystical Energys Through The Ages' I dont know why but the book called to me.

I opened the page and sighed. It was a pretty long book. I didnt want to read it all. Suddenly, the book started to flip on its own. I gasped softly as it landed on a page. It was titled 'The Key' I smiled. This was it. I started to read.

_The key is living energy and is not directly described in any known literature, but all research indicates an energy matrix vibrating at a dimensional frequency beyond normal human perception. Only those outside reality can see the key's true nature. The key is also susceptible to necromanced animal detection, particularly those of canine or serpent construct._

I groaned. So the only way im going to find it is if I either...

A) Hire a crazy person to look at people and see if they are glowy green light

B) Buy a dog

C) Buy a snake

D) Wait till Glory finds it then take it from her

This was to difficult. The key is to hard to find. How will I know where it is? Freddie will know. And speaking of Freddie, what was up with that SiddiBabis question? I wasnt ripping on a guy! I was ripping on Freddie! Then I realized something. SiddiBabi was right. I like Freddie. But something in my gut told me it was more than that. I didnt like Freddie.

I am in **love** with him!

* * *

**Ok people! Today is mothers day! Well about an hour into it, but hey! It still is! Alright, so Sam just found a book on the special 'key' which is living energy that we will learn more about later on. If anyone knows what is going to happen since Im following/shortining the season, please dont say anything in the reveiws to spoil the story for the people who dont know. So where is the key? Closer than yah think! LOL! And Sam finally admitted to herself that she loves Freddie! Will Freddie do the same?**

**-Sydney-**


	10. The Key is Revealed

**HEY PEOPLE! LOL! I hope you all have a happy Moms Day. My moms side of the family is having a party. My dad aint here though. (My parents are divorced. But Im like Sam and dont like people to feel sorry for me) Anyway...my cousins are helping me plan this! Read on good readers! Read On!**

Freddies POV

I sighed as I sat down on my bed. Sam and Carly were patroling. I go every other time. To practice my powers. Im practicing all forms of witchcraft like Carly now. So I have more variety. I sighed and looked at a picture. Me and Sam were 10. Right before she started getting beat.

Sam was hugging my neck, blowing a kiss into the camera. I was doing a super hero pose. Carly took the picture. I looked into Sams beautiful eyes. Her blue eyes shined in the morning light. Her smile was like one of an angel.

Realization started to overcome me as I stared into her eyes, which were so full of happiness and love. I was in love with Sam Puckett.

But I dont think she could ever love me. Im just Freddie the tech dork.

Sams POV

Me and Carly were partoling again. Giles makes sure I have at least one person with me for patrol. Its fun to talk to someone though. And I need to tell Carly about what I figured out. I just hope I dont get made fun of. I sighed as the stake in my hand dangled to my side.

"Carly? If I tell you something, promise not to laugh?" I asked. Carly nodded. I sighed. "I-um-I love Freddie" I mumbled looking down. Carly squealed. "I KNEW YOU WOULD SAY IT SOONER OR LATER!" I looked at her in confusion. "You knew it?" She smiled and fanned herself with her hands. Wow she got over excited. "Yeah! OMFG! Now to get you two together!"

I scoffed. "Yeah right. Freddie will never notice me. Im just Sam the bully" Carlys smile faded. "Sam...what do you mean? Why wont he notice you?" I sighed. "Because the way he looks at you" Carly gave me a small smile and put her hand on my shoulders. "Hey,hey, hey! Sam! He digs you! I can tell! Hes probably just afraid" I smiled.

"If only that were the case" I sighed. A vampire jumped in front of us and growled. I sighed in annoyance. "RUDE! I was talking!" I grabbed my stake and stuck it through his heart. He screamed and turned into dust. I sighed. "Thats enough for one night" I said. Carly sighed. "Tell Freddie you love him!"

"Over my dead body!" I said crossing my arms. She sighed. "You are so stubborn!" I smirked. "I know" I was walking down the gravesite to the road when a guy in a road came up to me. I yelped. Then I gasped. The man was covered in blood and brusies. He fell and me and Carly bent down to his side.

"Oh my god what happened?" I asked in fear. He coughed up blood. "Glory...The beast" He said simply. I groaned. "Glory? Oh god why did she do this?" He sighed. "The key...green living energy" He said. I grabbed his hand. "I know..." He stopped me and gave a small smile.

"No you dont. T-the ke-key is a p-p-portal to ev-every hell dime-dimention" I gasped. Thats why that freak wanted it. He smiled at me. "W-w-we made the k-key three months a-ago into flesh. Protect t-t-the key. Or many w-w-will die" He gave a last breath and closed his eyes. In a flash of gold light, he vanished into a ton of glittery peices.

I tucked some hair behind my ear and looked at Carly. "That was strange. And horrible" Carly nodded and sighed. "Do we know who the key is yet?" I shook my head. "Nope. Other than its a green ball of living energy that opens portals to hell killing a ton of people"

* * *

"Jenette slow down or you'll get a brain freeze!" I said. We were at the Groovy Smoothie. Jenette got a strawerry bannana splits, I got a blueberry bubbly, Freddie got a orange hurricane, and Carly got merry cherry**(A/N: IDK if those are real grovy smothie flavers but oh well!)**. Xander was with Giles. Talking books. Ugh! I dont even know how Im related to him. Jenette rolled her eyes.

"Whatever" She said. I sighed. Jenette was on her way to being like me. She got a detention a few days ago for throwing a ball at Mrs. Sullivans head. By 'accedent' of course. Freddie smiled.

"You may be my big sister, and the slayer, but I can do whatever I want" Jenette knew I was the Slayer now. She overheard me and Freddie talking. She took a big sip out of her smootie. Five seconds later she yelped in pain.

"AH! BRAIN FREEZE!" I smirked. "See? Told yah!" I said. She pouted rubbing her head. Suddenly a guy came in and looked at us. He limped over. "Theres a picnic in order!" He said. I sighed. Oh great a loony tune. He looked at Jenette and she backed up against the booth seat with her eyes wide.

"Weres the data? Theres no data on this one!" He said pointing at Jenette. What did that mean? Jenette grabbed onto me. "Sam..." She said slowly, her voice dripping in fear. "Come on" I said getting up and we all started to walk out the door.

"Pretty little green ball of energy..." I heard the man say. Me and Carly whipped around. Did he just say what I think he said? I gulped. "Sam. Carly come on" Freddie said pulling on our arms. My mind was in a spin. Like an earthquake and my heart was beating unusually fast.

The key wasnt a thing. It was Jenette. My sister. But, the monks made her three months ago. My sister! SHES THE FREAKING KEY!

* * *

**So Jenette is the key. Anyway...the monk made the key into human flesh 3 months ago. Around the time Sam got her powers. They had to be sure the Slayer would to protect the key with her life. Which she did. He planted fake memorys into anyone Jenette came in contact with. He made her out of Sam. Anyway...hope you like it. Any questions will be answered happily. NO hate mail please!**

**Love,  
-Sydney-**


	11. Exspect the Unexspected

**HEY! LOL! Two in one day! OMFG! On Friday...this was hilarious. The same kid who said he wasnt the 'sharpest tool in the shed' called this kid who i hate an inbred. So then they started to make fun of eachother. Fred got mad at Alex and told him to shut up, and Alex blurts out "Go cry to Aunt Dad and Uncle Mom. LOL! Get it? AUNT dad and UNCLE mom! HAH! Anyway please read on!**

* * *

Xanders POV

"XANDER! GILES! MAJOR PROBLEM!" Carly yelled. Sam, Freddie and Carly walked in. Sam was shaking in fear. "Oh my god what happened?" Freddie looked at me. "I know just as much as you do" Giles came bursting down the stairs. Sam spoke in a soft voice.

"Jenette" She said. My heart stopped. "Jenette? What about Jenette?" Sam closed her eyes. "Jenette is the key. Glory is the Beast"

I dont think Ive ever heard a room this silent. All I could hear was the pounding of my heart. "Shes the key?!" I whispered. Giles sighed. "I think its best not to tell her quite yet" Sam nodded.

"Yeah I dont want her to live in fear. Living in fear is not something shed enjoy. I should know" I mentaly kicked myself. Sam was abused all by herself for 5 years. I was only mentaly. If only I fought harder to stay. Things mightve worked out differently.

"Sam, Xander its time to go home" I nodded and Sam sighed. She looked a Carly. "I'll call you later?" Carly nodded. Sam looked at Giles. "If you find anything tell me?" Giles nodded.

"And your training is tomorrow" he said. Sam nodded. I think the only reason why she is even going to bother to come is because Jenette is in danger.

Sams POV

I sighed and banged my head against the wall. This. Is. Not. HAPPINING! I banged my head against the wall yet again. This. Is. Not. Happining. To. Me!

_Yeah well keep hanging onto that dream_

I growled at my inner voice. Should I tell Jenette? No. I shouldnt. Telling a seven year old shes a key to open every dimention of hell there is. I just want her safe and Glory gone.

_**I just wish we could find Glory. Then Sam can be happier again. **_

Woah! Who was that! That wasnt me. It sounded a lot like...

* * *

_Holy crap! Carly! OMG! Why are you in my mind!?_

**_I dont know. Maybe MAGIC! Hahah! But its fun! Now I dont need to call you! I can bug you annnnyyy time I want!_**

_Haha! Cute. And I have Slayer streagth so whenever you bug me...I can beat you up!_

**_Heh-heh no need to get violent!_**

_OH YEAH! Sam Puckett! Strikes fear in the little witch across the hall!_

**_You know...maybe I can use this to see if Freddie likes you!_**

_No. Thats an invasion of privacy!_

**_So you dont want to know?_**

_Yes. But I dont want YOU to find out and tell me. _

**_Ok...fine...FREDDIE!_**

_Why did you yell Freddie?_

_Holy Crap! Carly!? Sam!?_

_Freddie? Agh! Carly! I told you no!_

**_Im not gonna tell him!_**

_Tell me what?_

_**Never mind!**_

_So anyway...im scared. I mean...Jenette...shes not even my sister_

**_Sam of course she is!_**

_Yeah. Since I became a slayer. _

_Sam...it doesnt matter how long. Shes your sister._

_I know! I love her like one...but I still think she deserves to know. _

**_She'll flip out Sam_**

_Or let slip to the wrong person. She is only seven_

_Yeah but secrets kept from people tend to come out. Remember my little secret?_

**_Yeah. Im still having nightmares_**

_How could I forget? Thats one of the only times I was literally scared to death! _

**_Yeah I still cant belive you had Jenette give us your suicide note_**

_It wasnt suicide_

_Going up against your psycho-pathic mother is suicide to me_

_Well...I didnt want you two to get hurt to. I needed someone I trust to take care of Jenette!_

**_Yeah we know_**

_But dont make Jenette give us your final words! It scared the crap out of me!_

**_It scared me to Freddie!_**

_Thanks guys. Well Im tired! Groovy Smoothie at 2:00?_

_In the morning?_

_Hell no! Thats way to early! In the afternoon! _

_I was being sarcastic._

_Whatever. Night dork! Night Carls_

_Night Sam. Carly_

**_Night people!_**

* * *

I heard a soft click. (tap a button on the keyboard! Thats the sound!) and I knew that Carly cut off the conection. I snuggled against the covers and sighed. Tonight was a night I would never forget.

I learned now. To Exspect the Unexspected.

* * *

**YEAY! IM DONE WITH THIS ONE! Well not the story. That is going strong. My family sometimes is so boring. All my cousins are asleep, my mom and adults are talking about the 'old days' and the only cousin that is up is 5. UGH! LOL! Anyway please reveiw! It makes me feel great to know you people like what I write!**

**Lots of love peeps!  
-Sydney-**


	12. Only Fooling Myself

**HEY! Omg! I love you all! I love the song I put in here! Its called 'Only Fooling Myself' By Kate Voegele. It is such a beautiful song. I think it goes well with Freddie/Sam. That and 'Things Ill never say' by avril lavinge. Anyway...here is the next chapter! **

* * *

Sams POV

I sat down on the apartment roof with my gutair. I love to play. I love to sing. Just two things I never told anyone. I strummed the gutair and played a song I wrote. For Freddie.

_"I stop to catch my breath  
__And I stop to catch your eye  
No need to second-guess  
That you've been on my mind  
I dream days away, but that's okay  
It's like I want to hear a silent sound  
And then hold it in my hand  
But a rose won't blossom from a ground  
Of desert sand, but I like to pretend that_

_One day I'll turn around  
I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, oh,  
But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile  
Just maybe you'd save me now_

_Well, now it's etched in stone  
That I can't survive alone  
You have the missing piece  
That I need so desperately  
Yes, I slip away to a day that'll never come  
It's like a splash of water to my face  
When I suddenly realize  
That you could never find a place  
For me in your eyes, and I don't know why I keep thinking_

_One day I'll turn around  
I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, oh,  
But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile  
Just maybe you'd save me now_

_It's love in disguise  
I'm lost in your eyes  
I'm lost in your eyes_

_One day I'll turn around  
I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, oh,  
But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile  
Just maybe you'd save me now  
Save me now  
Just maybe you'd save me now"_

I strummed the last note and sighed. I heard a slow clap from the corner and turned. It was Giles. "Hey Giles" I said nervously. He smiled at me. "You have a lovely voice. And I assume the song was one you wrote?" I nodded.

"Well who was the song for?" I hesitated. "Freddie" He smiled. "Ahh...the best friend. I know how that all works. You see...I was a part of a group much like you, Carly and Freddie. Sky, Ethan, and me. Sky and Ethan fell in love. But both were to stubborn to admit it. They finnaly revealed it to eachother and dated"

"Then what happened?" I asked eagerly. This could be useful. He sighed. "Well, Ethan turned evil and Sky got kiddnapped and killed" I sunk. Giles smiled at me and put arm around me. "But that doesnt mean its gonna happen to you"

I sighed. "Im a bully. Hes a geek. I know he dosent like me because I tease him all the time" Giles chuckled. "Yeah well some people get off on that. Sky was a bully and Ethan was kind of a geek" I smiled. "Thanks Giles."

"Yeah. Well lets go. I think your mom needs you home" I sighed. "It feels weird calling her mom when I love her son. I just call her Mrs. Benson or Mrs. B" He laughed. "Fine. Lets get you to Freddie"

* * *

Mrs. Benson answered the door. She took one look at Giles and blushed. (A/N: Awwwww) "Hello" She said. I smirked. Freddies mom got a crush on my watcher! Sweet! "Freddies Mom, this is Giles. Giles...this is Freddies mom Willow"

They just stared at eachother. I smiled. "Hey Mrs. Benson, can I go bunjee jumping off the apartment later?" I said just as Freddie walked up behind her. She sighed. "Sure..."

I smiled at Freddie and rotated my hips mouthing 'They in love!' Freddie stared wide eyed at his mom and Giles. I walked over to him and smirked. "I think I see your future stepdaddy" I said. Freddie smiled. "Well if I could choose anyone...it would be Giles" I nodded. "Yeah...hes like the father I always wanted"

Then Freddie did something I never exspected. He hugged me. I sighed and hugged back. "Everything is gonna be ok" He said softly. I sighed seeply. "I hope to god your right"

* * *

Giles POV

I was sitting on my couch with a cup of tea in my hands. I heard my phone ring. I sighed and picked it up. "Hello Rupert Giles here?" I heard a small laugh from the other end. "Haha. Hello Mr. Giles" I closed my eyes in agony. "Hello Mr. Wills" I said. The Watcher Council leader.

Giles: Mr. Wills?

Wills: Yes. Rupert how are you?

Giles: Fine. Why are you calling?

Wills: We have some information about Glory

Giles: Well can I hear it?

Wills: Glory isnt a demon and we dont suggest your slayer fighting her

Giles: Why not?

Wills: Shes a hell god.

Giles: Oh dear god.

Wills: Yes...well I must go

He hung up. This was terrible. Sam. She was willing to die for her sister once. She would again. And I did something no watcher should do. I love her. As a daughter. That is never a good ideia with watchers because they loose their slayers. I sighed. Sam was going to fight Glory if Glory found out about Jenette. And she would probably die.

* * *

**Hey! Lol! So we just found out Glory is a hell god. Yikes! I feel so bad for every one of my charactors. Especially since the apo- I mean...hell god is searching for the key! Hah! Almost let something slip there! Well anyway...adios chicas/chicos! LOL!**

**-Sydney!-**


	13. Jenettes Discovery

**HEY! Omg! I love you all! I love the song I put in here! Its called 'Only Fooling Myself' By Kate Voegele. It is such a beautiful song. I think it goes well with Freddie/Sam. That and 'Things Ill never say' by avril lavinge. Anyway...here is the next chapter! **

Jenettes POV

I skipped down the sidewalk to my apartment. I was going to show Sam and Freddie my picture I drew in class. Suddenly I felt a stong hand wrap around my arm and pull me into an alley. Before I could scream the person put their hand over my mouth. I saw a girl in a red dress with curly hair. She smirked at me. I knew who she was. Glory. From what Sam told me, she was the one person to stay away from.

"Hey your the slayers kid sister huh?" She asked. I gulped and nodded. She sighed and tucked a lock of hair behind my head. **(A/N: In Buffy, Glory was nuts)** "Shhh...its ok...I wont hurt you..." She smirked. "Yet" I gulped and gave a small whimper. Glory smiled at me. "So...little miss...uh" she started snapping her fingers at me. I didnt want to make her mad. So I told her my name.

"Jenette"

She smiled sweetly at me, but I could still see the evil behind her eyes. "Jeh-NET! That is such a pretty name!" She squealed. I nodded scaredly. This chick freaked me out. An officer came up to us and looked at Glory. "Excuse me Miss? Might I ask wh-" Glory groaned and grabbed his face. In one swift motion, she snapped his neck, nearly twisting it off. I gasped in disqust/surprise. She smiled and grabbed my arm to make sure I didnt run away. "RUDE! I was talking!" She said. This girl was strong.

"Now...Im not going to hurt you...unless you give me lip. Ok?" I nodded. I didnt want to end up like the officer a foot away. His eyes stared at me. Glory looked at him, then at me. "Dont WORRY! Hes dead. Hes not gonna hurt you. Now...do you know where your sister has the key?" I shook my head. "No s-she didnt" Glory sighed in annoyance.

"Fine. Then tell her if she doesnt give me my key... Im going to kill everyone she loves. Got that?" She asked. I nodded quickly. "Yes" She smiled. "Toodles!" She walked away. I ran to the apartment, putting as much distance between me, Glory, and the dead cop as I possibly could. A dog jumped in my way and I yelped. The dog started to bark at me. Then he whined and ran away. I gulped. Today was getting weirder.

* * *

Sams POV

"SAM!" I heard someone yell. Jenette. Me, Carly, Freddie and Xander were laughing on the couch. Jenette burst through the door, her face full of fear. She dropped her stuff and ran to me. She grabbed fistfulls of my shirt and screamed. "GLORY!" She yelled. She breathed heavily and started to shake. I looked at the Scoobies in fear. I led Jenette to the couch.

"J, hunny, tell us what happened" I said soothingly. Jenette sighed. "I was walking home from school. Glory grabbed me and pulled me into an alley. A cop came and" she paused and closed her eyes. "She snapped his neck. It almost twisted off!" I gasped. "Oh my god! Did she hurt you?"

Jenette shook her head. "No. But she said if you dont give her the key, she'll kill everyone you love" I groaned. Loose Jenette by Glory vengence or Glory's key using. I sighed. "I cant belive that demon is going after her! Jenette, you will wait after school every day for me to pick you up. No excuses, no whining, no being alone! If she comes I'll go Slayer on her ass!" Jenette nodded. I heard a crash from the corner and whipped around.

Spencer was standing there with a slightly confused expression. I smiled nervously. "Hey Spence! How much did you hear?" I asked. "Whloe conversation between SAM! and "Go Slayer on her ass" I sighed. "I guess its time to tell Spencer" I said. Carly nodded as we explained the whole thing to Spencer.

* * *

Jenettes POV

I sat in my bedroom and sighed. Sam, Freddie, Xander, Mrs. Benson, and Carly went shopping today. I was supposed to be at Giles, but I didnt want to go. I saw a book on Sams bed. I picked it up. It was a notebook. Sam wouldnt keep a notebook. I read it aloud softly. It looked like Sams handwriting. It was titled 'Key'

"The key is not mentioned in any books as far as I know, but all research shows its an  
energy matrix vibrating at a dimensional frequency beyond normal human perception.  
Only mental people can see the key's form (a glowy green light)"

**_"Theres a picnic in order!" He said. I sighed. Oh great a loony tune. He looked at me and I backed up against the booth seat with  
my eyes wide."Weres the data? Theres no data on this one!" He said pointing at me. What did that mean?  
I grabbed onto Sam. "Sam..." I said slowly, my voice dripping in fear. "Come on" Sam said getting up and  
we all started to walk out the door."Pretty little green ball of energy..." _**

"The key can also be detected by animals, particularly  
those of canine or serpent construct."

**_A dog jumped in front of me and started barking. I yelped as he continued. His barks died down and turned  
into whines as he left. I ran for the apartment._**

"The Monk possessed the ability to transform energy, bend reality."  
He started work. But the Council ... has suggested ... to Giles that he was interrupted.  
Most likely by ... Glory. He obviously did manage to accomplish the task. He had to be certain  
the Slayer would protect it with her life. So he sent the key to her... in human form. In the form of a sister."

I stared at the book. I was the key. Me. Hell I wasnt even real! The stupid monk made me 3 freaking months ago! UGH! Why did this have to happen to me! Glory wants me. Im gonna get my head twisted. Or worse. I cant BELIVE Sam would keep this from me! My own damn sister! Wait! She wasnt my sister. I am just a job to her. I ran out of my room in tears.

* * *

**So Jenette found out shes the key and completely freaks. Glory nearly took off a cops head, and Sam learned how to take notes! What will Jenette do now that she found out she is the key. The one Glory is after? Will Glory find out? Will Jenette loose it and tell the wrong person? READ ON! RE-EAD ON! LOL! **

**-Sydney-**

* * *


	14. Shes Gone

**HEY! Hahahahahaha! I missed you all! Ok. So Jenette found out shes the key from Sams notes (Sam taking notes? HAH! LOL!) Yeah I know. Shocker. So what is Jenette gonna do? READ ON!**

* * *

Sams POV

"I am so tired!" I said to Freddie. He smiled. "Yeah. Me to. I was exspecting you to say your hungry. We have Turkey Bacon. The thing you almost killed Giles for?" He smirked at me. I blushed. "Yeah yeah!" I said. Mrs. Benson opened the door. "Oh-oh my god" I heard Carly say. I looked at her in confusion and followed her eyes.

Jenette was standing a few feet away. A large knife in one hand, blood running down her other arm from a wound across the inner forearm. "Is this blood?" She asked dazed. "JENETTE!" I yelled. Mrs. Benson and Carly gasped. Xander and Freddie freaked.

"Oh my god!" Mrs. Benson mumbled rushing twards her taking the knife out of her hand. I followed. "What did you do?!" I asked in disbelif as the blood ran down her arm "This is blood, isn't it? It can't be me. I'm not a key" Jenette asked in monotone, looking at me with her now hollow eyes.

I stared in shock. "I'm not a thing!" She yelled. "Oh, sweetie, no. Wha-what is this all about" Mrs. Benosn asked. I gave her a I-will-explain-later look. Jenette stared at me grimly. "What am I?" She started to cry. "Am I real? Am I anything?" She bawled.

A tear slid down my face as I hugged her. She didnt deserve this. I looked at the gang in worry. Carly was calming down Xander and Freddie was standing there, biting his lip.

* * *

"Jenette?" I asked. Jenette looked up. Only me, Freddie and Carly were in the room. Xander was explaining the situation to Mrs. Benson. "What?" She asked. Her voice was hoarse.

"Jenette. Im sorry we didnt tell you. We just didnt want you to react like tonight. Or tell the wrong person and get kidnapped by Glory" Freddie said. Jenette scoffed. "Why do you care" I gave a hurt look.

"Of course I care...your my little sister" I said. She laughed. "Did you not read that book?! Im not real! Im not your sister! God Im not even human!" Those words sliced through me. I looked at her still bleeding arm and got an ideia. I went to the dresser and took a pair of sizzors. I sighed and made a small cut on my hand. Carly gasped. Freddie looked at me in confusion. I smiled and went over to Jenette.

"Look J, its blood. Puckett blood" I grabbed her arm with my bleeding hand and put the cuts together. Jenette stared at me, tears forming in her eyes. "Its just like mine" I sighed.

"Look it dosent matter where you came from, or...or how you got here. You are my little sister" I smiled at her. "There is no way you can annoy me so much if you werent" Jenette smiled at my joke and hugged me. She started to cry on my shoulder. I looked at Freddie who gave me two thumbs up and Carly who smiled at me.

* * *

"Hey J!" Xander said happily kissing Jenettes head. She giggled. You know, for someone who found out they were a key only two days ago, they are pretty happy. "Xand-DER!" She laughed. Freddie smiled at me. I blushed and became interested in my fingernails.

"So Xander, find anything on Glory or me yet?" Jenette asked. Xander smiled softly. "Glorys a god and thats all we know" I rubbed my cheek. "Yeah, one freaking strong hell god!" I paused. "I need ham" I got up and went to the kitchen. I sighed and sat down.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Freddie. I smiled. "Hey Freddie" I said smiling. He smiled back. "Whats wrong?" He asked. I sighed. Freddie read me so well. Probably a reason why I fell for him.

"Its me. If I wasnt the slayer, Jenette wouldnt be in danger" I said putting my head down. Freddie sighed and put his finger under my chin, lifting up my head. I shivered at his touch. He smiled. "But if you WERENT the slayer, Jenette wouldnt exsist"

I smiled. "Your right. God Freddie your such a smart dork" Freddie smirked. "Yeah well your such a caring person" I smiled softly as I looked into his eyes. "Thanks for everything youve done for me" He tucked a peice of hair behind my ear and smiled. "Hey! Your like my best friend"

I raised an eyebrow. "_Like?_" I asked. He gave a small laugh. "Just kidding. You are my bestest friend in the whole world. Along with Carly, Xander and Spencer" I nodded in approval. "There yah go!"

**CRASH! **

"AH!" We heard someone yell. Me and Freddie shared a quick look of terror as we went to the living room. Carly was standing in front of a terrified Jenette, and Glory was standing on the door which she knocked off its hinges.

"Hey Slay-Runt! You know what? I found out who the key is!" She said smirking, pointing at Jenette. I growled and grabbed Jenettes arm. Glory, I guess gods have super speed, she raced over and grabbed Jenette off me.

"JENETTE!" I screamed. Jenette started to scream as Glory flopped her over her shoulder and scampered. I raced after them. Fast. I didnt even know I was this fast to be honest cause Im the laziest person you'll ever meet.

"NO RUNNING IN MY LOBBY!" I heard Lubert yelled at Glory **(A/N: Typical Luby! LOL! If hes dumb enough to yell at a palmeranian, hes dumb enough to do it to a god stealing a little girl) **I heard a yelp and smashing glass.

I raced to the lobby and saw no one but Lubert yelling in pain and the broken glass door. I heard tons of footsteps come down and Freddie, Carly and Xander ran to me. I closed my eyes tightly.

"Shes gone"

I growled and punched the marble wall, knocking a huge hole in it.

* * *

**Alright. Jenette found out she was the key and got all happy with a knife. Glory figured out who the key is and kidnapped a seven year old girl. Lubert got hit, Freddie and Sam had a 'moment', and Sam is so pissed she punched a hole into a marble wall. Whats gonna happen now? To what legnths will Sam have to go to save her sister? Reveiws appreciated. Spoilers frowned on. LOL!**

**-Sydney-**


	15. Almost Time

**I had this one for a while. I wrote it three days ago. Alright on with the story!**

* * *

Jenettes POV

I was sitting in a dark room. This bites. Sam tried to save me...it was just to late. Glory walked in smiling. Dumb bitch. I bet if I said that to Sam shed laugh. If I said that to Glory though, id end up like that officer. My head nearly ripped off.

Glory pulled me to a junk yard like place. I saw a man wielding a blowtorch, wearing a welding mask. He turned off the blowtorch and lifted his mask. It's the crazy guy called me a glowing green ball. I heard rhythmic machinery noises. The guy lookrf around, then fell to his knees as me and Glory walked by along with me and some scab like minions. Two of the scabbies were wearing these weird robes and had me by each arm. I was at some sort of warehouse, abandoned.

"The key. The key" Some of the crazys chanted, bowing down. Glory rolled her eyes and led me and the minions to the backdoor.

"Unbelievable how annoying those groupies can be!" She mumbled. I bit my lip as the minions left. Glory smiled. "You know ... you recapture your godhood...and all of a sudden everybody wants to be a part of the inner circle" She smiled at me and then sighed.

"You okay?" She asked. I was confused. Ok. This chick kidnapps me? AND ASKS ME IF IM OK? I sighed and said weakly. "I wanna go home" Glory took up a chair and sat down, motioning me to sit on the one acrros. "Sweetie ... ohh...your about to"

I looked at her in hope. She was gonna let me go?! "Not that fake suburban nightmare the monks cooked up for you. I mean your real home" A tear fell from my face. "As the key! You fit the lock. Well, it's like a lock. Hey!" She patted my knee. "You want a pizza?"

"No"

"Pillow? I don't know if this thing gets cable. Doubtful"

"Please. Stop"

"You nervous? I know how you feel. It is your last night J"

I gulped and looked at her. Only Sam called me J. "Dont call me J"

Glory scoffed. "Well that was RUDE! I try to make you feel better and this is what I get? You know what they're all chanting for out there, J? Blood. 'Cause we found out your blood is the key to the key! All I gotta do is bleed you dry, the portal opens up, and I can go home! So knock yourself out, girlfriend. Make me feel bad as you can. Cause in an hour ... you bleed, little girl"

I stared at her in horror. What did I do to deserve this?!

* * *

Xanders POV

We ran into Giles apartment. He lived in the Tipton Hotel **(A/N: LOL! Not with Zack, Cody, London and Maddie in it though)** "GILES! GLORY HAS JENETTE!" I yelled. Giles gasped. "Oh dear lord" Sam gulped. "What did you find?"

Giles grabbed a book and opened it to a bookmarked page. "The key is mystical energy. The key was ... living energy. It needed to be channeled, poured into a specific place at a specific time. The energy ... would flow into that spot, the walls between the dimensions break down. It stops, the energy's used up, the walls come back up. Glory uses that time to get back into her own dimension, not caring that all manner of hell will be unleashed on earth in the meantime"

Freddie looked at Giles in disbelif. Carly looked at him in hope. "Um, but only for a little while, right? The walls come back up, uh, n-no more hell?" Typical Carly. Trying to find a bright side. Freddie's face turned dfrom confusion to realization.

"That's only if the energy is stopped. And now the key is human ..." He looked at me and Sam. "Jenette?"  
Giles sighed and read the rest of the book as I turned my gaze from Sam. It was to painfull to stare at her hurt filled blue eyes.

"The blood flows, the gates will open. The gates will close when it flows no more." He paused and starred at us. "When Jenettes dead" Freddie gave a disqusted look and Carly held onto my arm. If the situation was any different, I wouldve enjoyed it. But my sister was about to be bled to have Glory go home.

"Why blood? Why Jenette's blood?" Sam said in agony. I sighed. "Cause its always blood. Blood is life. Thats why Vampires eat it. It's what keeps you going. Makes you other than dead"

Sam sighed. "Pretty simple math here. We stop Glory before she can start the ritual. We still have a couple of hours, right?" She looked at Giles. "If my calculations are right. But Sam-"

"I don't wanna hear it!" Sam said simply turning away. I knew what he was going to say. "I understand that-" He started. Sam whirled back. "No! No, you don't understand. We are not talking about this!" Giles sighed. "Yes, we bloody well are!" I raised my hand.

"Can we please not talk about blood?" Sam looked at me. Her eyes were in more pain than anything Ive ever seen. "If Glory begins the ritual ... if we can't stop her..." Sam stopped him.

"Come on. Say it. We're_ bloody well_ talking about this. Tell me to kill my sister!" I closed my eyes for a second. I knew she couldnt do it. To Jenette or anyone else. Neither could I though.

"She's not your sister" Giles said. Sam paused. "No. She's not. She's more than that. She's me. The monks made her out of me. I love her. I risked being beat to death by my mother to save her! Even if they built the memories of me holding her, comforting her, being there for her first word..." She trialed off.

Carly smiled softly and put her hand on Sams shoulder. "We'll solve this. We will. Okay?" Sam smiled softly at Carly.

"If the ritual starts, then every living creature in this and every other dimension imaginable will suffer unbearable torment and death ... " Giles looked up at Sam. "including Jenette" Sam gave a defiant look.

"Then the last thing she'll see is me protecting her" Giles rubbed his head. "Glorys a god. You'll fail. You'll die. We all will" He turned and walked upstairs. Sam looked at everyone and a tear fell from her face. "Im sorry. I love you all...but...Im sorry"

Giles sighed. "We'll help any way we can. I was just saying thats the only way if it starts" Sam nodded. "I know. But Im still not killing her" Freddie looked at Sam with saddned eyes.

"Guys...its time to get Jenette back!" I said. Sam looked at me. "We dont know where she is!" I looked at Carly and smiled. She nodded and raised her arms.

**_"Shashnas umba kumas katas  
Listasns heriana jumba urar  
Gumbo esta me en Jenette Puckett"_**

A gold light elumintated in mid air. I smiled. Sam jumped in joy. "Well whadda yah waiting for goldyballs!** (A/N: Lol! Aint that funny?) **Go find Jenette!"

* * *

**Ok. So Jenette isnt like Miki in my other story. She takes after her sister Sam. Miki was the passive child. Jenette is aggressve, but knows when to shut up. Glory wants to go home, and Jenette is scheduled to die in one hour. Can the gang save her? Will anyone die?**

**-Sydney-**


	16. Its Started

**Hey! Omfg! Guess what?! Im playing football tomorrow! Its during 7th and 8th period so I'll tell you the results when I get home! On with my story! YEAY!**

* * *

Jenettes POV

Glory shook out the clothing she was holding. It was a medieval-style dress. Ugh great! My last moments and Im xtremelying ugly! She examined it, then turned to me. "You need to wear this" She tossed it to me. I gulped as she left.

I took off my baby blue shirt and jeans and slipped the purple ugly dress over my body. I kicked off my shoes. I did this all very slowly. Maybe then, Carly, Sam, Freddie, Giles and Xander will have time to save me.

"Okay, campers, it's almost stab time!" Glory said clapping her hands. I stared in fear. "You two, get her" The two scab demons moved to me and I backed away. "No. No! Aah! SAM!" I continued to scream as Glory called after me. "See you in a few"

The Minions dragged me into the courtyard area where the crazy people were still working. Sparks flew from someone's welding. I looked up and saw a huge metal tower, basically build out of scraps of metals and bars. It stretched into the air above the warehouse. At the top, a narrow walkway protruded out into the air.

The scab demons dragged me up to the tower. A million and one things were racing through my head. The two questions that shouted out the most was "Were the hell is Sam?!" and "Why is this happining to me?!"

Sams POV

I grabbed a huge hammer that Giles got off a troll god. Well HE I get it. The counsil did off a dead slayer. I sighed and held it at my side. For anyone else this hammer would be extremely heavy. For me? Well if I can punch through freaking marble, I can hold a troll hammer. Spencer came to fight to. Everyone was getting weapons. Freddie came over and smiled at me.

"Hey Sam"

"Hey Freddie" I said twirling the hammer in my hands. I smiled. "I like this. It could take her head off"

Freddies POV

I sighed. I was going to tell Sam I loved her. "Sam...I have something to tell you" I said. She looked at me with an annoyed face. "Your only telling me what your about to tell me because you think Im gonna die" I bit my lip.

"See?" She said smiling. She slung the hammer over her head. I sighed. I'll tell her after. "Ok. Get that ball to move" I said to Carly. The ball had been tested, finding Giles, me, and one of Carlys missing bras. Carly looked at the ball. "Jenette Puckett"  
It started to move out the door as we all followed.

* * *

We walked to an old junkyard like place to a warehouse. I positioned my hammer bhind me so she I see and walked in, unafraid.

"YO HELL BITCH!"

Glory turned. Three scab like demons ran to Glorys side. Glory sighed annoyed. "Go guard the girl. This is a ... this is a, a..." Glory started yelling at her scabby slaves. "The Diversionary tactic?" the one said.

Glory snapped her fingers. "Go guard!" The minions scurried away. They pulled a bunch of crazies away from their work and gathered them around the base of the stairs leading up to the tower.

I punched her in the face. Glory stumbled back and I kicked her, then punched her again, and again, and again.

The minions and crazies gathered around the stairs muttered and looked around nervously as the fight continued.

Carlys POV

"Stand fast! Kill anyone who dares approach! This will be our day of glory!" The first scab said. I pulled on my arrow and bow and the arrow slammed into the ones chest.

"CHARGE!" Freddie yelled. We rushed forward and began fighting the minions. I blocked a minion's staff while Spencer beated on another one with his bat. Freddie gave a loud battle cry and jumped on two minions at once, throwing them to the ground. Xander sliced at a minion with his sword.

Sams POV

I flipped Glory over and slammed her down on a pile of bricks, tried to punch her but Glory rolled aside and I ends up punching the bricks. I tried to punch again and Glory grabbed my arms, and threw me across the room.

I grabbed the hammer Freddie planted behind the bricks when I punched Glory. I hit her with my troll god hammer. Glory flew across the room, and crashed into a wall. "You're not the brightest god in the heavens, are you?" I growled. I heard someone yell. "SAM! I'm up here!"

I looked up to see a very tiny image of Jenette on the platform above. "SAM!" She cried again. I ran towards the tower, leaped over a pile of bricks and onto the stairs. A minion confronted my but I punched him and threw him over the side. "SAM! I'm up here!" Jenette cried again.

I ran upstairs further and further. BAM! I was punched. Glory appeared in front of me. "Oh no you don't!" She said smiling. WACK! I hit her with my hammer. "SAM!" I tried to run up but Glory hit me again. We both fell off the tower and onto the ground.

Jenettes POV

I looked down at the fight. Everyone was fighting for me. They didn't forget about me. Glory was wrong. I am loved. I looked up and gasped. "Who are you?" I asked. He smiled. "Well, it seems Glory's running a bit late, is the thing. And, uh, if her Splendidness can't be here in time to bleed you..." I looked at him. I was so freaking scared. I could feel my heart beat against my chest.

"Hey!" He winked at me. "Kid. Wanna see a trick?" I looked at him really scared now. Suddenly he pulled out a large shiny knife, and held it up in front of his face. I gasped and cringed in fear. Why me!

Sams POV

WACK! She was bleeding by the lip. "You're just a mortal. You couldn't understand my pain" she said weakly. I shrugged. "Then I'll just have to settle for causing it" I hit her again. She got up and looked at me.

"You can't kill me" she said. I smirked. "No ..." I held the hammer higher. "…but my arm's not even tired yet" WACK!

Glory fell to her knees. "Stop it" she said close to tears. Her face was all bloody now. "You're a god" I hit her again. "Make it stop"

I slammed the hammer a final time. I hear a huge crack and I lifted it up. I had slammed in her face. She was dead/ Now we see Glory, lying there with blood covering half her face. I dropped the hammer and hurried away.

Jenettes POV

The man sliced me. Again, and again and again. I felt blood run down my stomach and onto my leg. And then I saw Sam. "SAM!" I cried. The man looked at her. "This should be interesting" Sam didn't pause and walked on to me. The man moved forward and Sam pushed him off with ease. She ran over to me. "Ow! He cut me" I cried. She untied me.

Sk8erGal1208 POV (AKA Narrorator POV)

Blood dripped off of Jenettes feet. A light blue circle appeared. The portal to hell opened. Lightning crackled. The light was blinding.

* * *

**Ok. So the portal opened! Yikes! I feel sorry for those poor iCarly charactors! LOL! Anyway, so the portal is opened! What can Sam do to close it? Will she have to kill her sister to save the world? Or will she kill the world to save her sister?**

**-Sydney-**


	17. Two Down

**Hey! Another Chapter out at the speed of light! Please don't get mad about this chapter! The explanation is at The bottom! SO NO HATE MAIL! Oh! And freshman tied with sophmores in the football game. I sprained my knee! lol!**

* * *

Sams POV

I was helping limping Jenette to the stairs. She suddenly stopped. "Sam! It's started" My eyes widened. I turned to see a big blue light. Lightning crackled out of it. I watched below as a crack formed on the road and a troll came out.

I turned to Jenette, tears were dripping down her face. "I'm sorry" I held her shoulders and said softly. "It doesn't matter!" She tried to run forward but I grabbed her arms.

"What are you doing?!" I said loudly. "I have to jump. The energy…" I cut her off. "It'll kill you!" I said. She replided softly. "I know. Sam, I know about the ritual. I have to stop it" I looked at her. "You know you have to let me. It has to have the blood"

I looked at her and realized something.

**Flashback**

_Xander sighed. "Cause it's always got to be blood"_

**Flashback 2**

_"Look J, its blood. Puckett blood" I grabbed her arm with my bleeding hand and put the cuts together. Jenette stared at me, tears forming in her eyes. "Its just like mine"_

**Flashback 3**

_"She's me. The monks made her out of me" I told Giles._

Jenette looked at me as realization came to her face. "Sam... no!" I looked at her. "Jenette I have to!" She looked more desprate. "No!" I grabbed her. "Listen to me. Please, there's not a lot of time, listen" She looked at me. **(I took this speech off of the show! its so sad!)**

"I love you. I will always love you. But this is the work that I have to do. Tell Giles ... tell Giles I figured it out. And, and I'm okay. And give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now. You have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Jenette, the hardest thing in this world ... is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me" I smiled softly and kissed the top of her head. "I love you" I turned to the portal and ran off the platform.

As soon as I hit it, I felt as though I was being electrocuted. I twisted and turned in midar. Then I felt limp. My vison blurred and all went black. **(A/N: Please no hate mail! Reason 4 my actions is below)**

Carlys POV

"WE WON!" I screamed. Xander was by me with a bloody nose. "Can we use magic now to fix my nose!" he said hotly. I shrugged and put my hand over his face. "Day Colorasuno" His nose healed. "Yup!" I turned and saw Freddie. He smiled. I noticed something behind him. "Freddie…whats that?" I asked. He turned around. We all ran twards it. As soon as I got close enough to see what it was, I gasped in shock and fell down sobbing.

Freddies POV

Sam. Sprawled on the ground. Dead. **(A/N: REASON BELOW WHERE MY GOODBYE LETTER IS! PLEASE NO HATE MAIL! SHE WONT STAY DEAD!)** Everyone looked at her. Xander looked at her body and tears fell down his dust crusted face. Carly screamed and held onto Xander. Sobbing, looking at her best friends sprawled body. Giles inched twards her, looking at her peacefull face and closed her eyes, falling to the ground.

I was on the ground, my face in my hands, bawling. Even from falling that far out of the sky, her hair was still perfect, she had no cuts or anything on her face, and she had a peaceful expression on her face. But then again, so did my dad. And he was killed in a break in. Even though I was 5 I still remember it.

I heard a sob from the corner and turned. Jenette was sliding down the wall, staring wide eyed and scared at her sister. I ran and hugged her. She sobbed. "She-she- died for me!" she cried.

I was shocked, but it didn't surprise me. Sam Puckett died to save her sister from doing it herself. She killed herself to save the world. I stared at the beautiful face of my best friend, and I closed my eyes and thought of what an amazing person she was. The girl I loved and the reason why I did. Her heart of gold. Her love for her friends and family.

* * *

**Alright! I promised an explination. In the 5th season of buffy, buffy died the same way Sam did to s****ave her sister Dawn. In the sixth season she is brought back to life. So the next chapter is everyone grieving and the chapter after, sam is alive. So please no hate mail. I just chose to do this because I think its so amazing that Buffy gave her life for her sister and I wanted Sam to do the same. She will come back! I PROMISE! **

**-Sydney-**


	18. Greif

**Hey! Ok so this chapter is called Grief. I worked really hard on this chapter, so please reveiw but be nice. I love you all! LOL! Read on!**

* * *

Freddies POV

_Dear Journal,_

_Its been a week since Sam has died. Sam had a small funeral. We didn't tell anyone though. No one would believe that Sam saved her sister by jumping to her death into mystical energy. They would think one of us killed her. Which hey! So not true!** (A/N: I know people would notice Sam gone, but no one does now ok?)** The only people outside the Scooby group that knew Sam was gone was Spencer and Mom._

_Ive been trying to stay strong for my friends and mom. But it isn't working so well._

_I admitted to Carly I loved Sam at her funeral. And everyone knows when you loose a loved one, you don't get over it in a day. I have a ton of pictures of me and Sam, and some of the whole gang, under my pillow. Some might find this obsessive, but I never wanted to forget her beautiful face._

_Jenette was having just as hard of a time as me. She blamed herself, saying that if she jumped before Sam, her sister would still be alive. I keep telling her that the pain she is going through would be the same as what Sam would go though. She's accepted it, but it doesn't make it easier._

_Carly is a wreck. She told iCarly viewers that she and Sam had a serious illness and would take a break. She didn't want to do the show and have to be all happy go lucky while Sam was dead. I didn't either. Carly is such a wreck, that Spencer, me, Carly and Xander went shopping for food, and Carly saw a ham. That's when she started to cry her eyes out. I was on the verge of tears to._

_Speaking of Spencer, he's gone overboard on art. I think its his way to keep his mind off of the pain. I came over to Carly's to find him making a really life like sculpture of Sam. It made me cry. Then Spencer cried. It wasn't pretty and we didn't tell Carly or Jenette. We are trying to be strong for them._

_Giles is acting like a father who just lost his daughter. But when I asked him if he was ok, he replied with 'I lost one daughter, now I loose another' Turns out he had a daughter named Annie with a girl named Jenny. So he's just studying like crazy. I think when watchers are sad, they write in their little watchers diaries and drink tea, while also researching._

_Now for Xander. He is trying to be strong. Keyword trying. The day after Sam's death, he started to cry. In front of me only of course. He broke down. So, I cried to. No one knows but us. One thing for sure, you can never get over the loss off a sister, a best friend, a daughter, Or a loved one. Which is what me, Carly, Spencer, Jenette, Giles, and Xander went through._

_-Freddie-_

I sighed as I put the pen down. The pen was Sams lucky pen that she used to write down all of her evil plans on the school, Miss Briggs, Gibby, Joanah, me. Hahaha. Now that I think about it, Sam was very smart. When she wanted to be. I think Sam just liked being different, so she never tried to be smart. But then again, that's what I liked about her to. She was different. Unique.

"Freddie?" A voice asked. I looked to see Jenette standing in her pajamas, with Sams teddy bear. It was the bear I won for Sam at the first carnival we ever went to. I won it at the dart game. I guess she still had it.

"Hey Jenette. Whats wrong?" I asked. She sniffed and walked over to me. "I had a bad dream" I smiled softly. "Tell me. Maybe I can help" Jenette sighed.

"I had a dream that I was in a big box. It was dark, cold, and smelled really bad. I couldn't get out of it, and I was screaming for help. No one could hear me. I felt a pillow below me, and a dress. I was so scared"** (A/N: Youll find out why she had this dream later!)**

I sighed. "Jenette…its ok…it was just a dream" I said. She smiled. "You're a great person Freddie" I smiled softly. "Yeah. Its funny how bad things happen to good people like you, me, and the others" She nodded. "Yeah. Funny. Hahaha. Not"

Carlys POV

I sat around the table with Spencer and Xander. Weve been talking, PLANNING, for a week and I think I finally found an answer for our problem. Spencer started to shake. "Oh! I am shaking with excitement right now!" He said. Xander smiled at me. "Please tell me you found something!"

I smiled. "Ok. Now nobody tell Giles, Jenette, or Freddie this. It might work. Might not. Its 50/50. But anyway…its called the O' Sirus spell" Xander ran his fingers through his hair. "WAIT! That isn't possible! You cant bring someone back!" I smirked.

"Yeah. If that person was shot or something. But Sam didn't die a natural death. She was killed by mystical energy" Spencer nodded. "That means we do have a shot" I looked at Xander. "It means more than that. It means we don't even know where she really is"

Xander stroked my arm. "We saw her body Carls. We buried it" I bit my lip. "Her body sure! But her soul? Her essence! She could be suffering eternal torment in some freaking hell dimention for something she did for us and Im not gonna let her!" A tear fell from my cheek. "Im not gonna leave her there"

Spencer nodded. "Ok so when do we start?" He asked. I smiled. "Tonight"

* * *

**Ok. So Carly has a cool ideia on how to get Sam back. See? Thought of killing me to soon! LOL! Anyway…can they save Sam? Were is Sam anyway? Is she in heavan? Hell? Limbo? Read on to find out!**

**-Sydney-**


	19. Snakes and Cuts

**HEY! Whaz up? LOL! I have a few of these already written so Im updated pretty quick. Anyway…guess what? I love someone….YOU! LOL! Not that kinda love though. Cause no offence, I don't know you all. But please give reviews. Nice ones though. And even when Im done with a story, like Tears of Love and Pain, I still read reviews, so if this is complete by the time you read this…you can still review and I'll still answer. **

* * *

Carlys POV

"Hey Carly" Freddie mumbled miserably. I smiled. "Hey Freddie" I promise you'll stop being sad soon "Im going to get my camera" he said walking up the stairs. I sighed. "XANDER! SPENCER!" I yelled. They ran over to me. "Whats going on?" Spencer said. I smiled. "Its 11:30" Spencer and Xander smiled. "Well…what are we waiting for" Spencer said happily. We ran out of the lobby, to the forsest, in the special place we buried Sam.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Spencer asked. The six of us were walking to Sams grave. I growled. "Yes Spencer" He paused. "Maybe we shouldn't" I stopped and looked at him. "You like Jenette and Freddie right?"

"Yes"

"You want her to be happy right?"

"Yes" "So what would make her more happy?" I asked. He nodded. "I guess"

We sat down in a circle. I mixed the potion into the Urn. Spencer and Xander lite their candels. "Ok. Once I start this spell, no one gets up. If the circle breaks, Sams gone for good. And if Sam is gone for good? Well, I will kill whoever makes that happen" I said slowly.

Xander gave a nervous laugh. "Shes kidding…hahaha…and no your not" he said slumping at my raised eyebrow and evil glare. I gave a deep breath and poured the potion onto the grave.

"Osiris, keeper of the gate, master of all fate, hear us" I dipped my finger into the urn and marked my forehead with a cross and both cheeks with the potion. "Before time, and after. Before knowing and nothing" I poured the rest of the potion onto the grave. "Accept our offering. Know our prayer" I felt a sharp pain course through my body.

XANDER'S POV

Her arms trusted outward. Deep ugly gashes appeared on Carlys arms.

"CARLY!" Spencer yelled and held out his hand reaching for her. "No!" I yelled. He pulled back. I started to stutter. "She t - she told me ... she'd be tested. This is supposed to happen" I could barely watch her in so much pain.

"Osiris! Here lies the warrior of the people. Let her cross over.!" Carly winced in pain. Blood was running from her cuts. I saw big round shapes moving from the cuts and under her skin. She panted. The round lumps moved up to her neck

"She needs help!" Spencer yelled. I shook my head. "Spencer, she's strong! She said not to stop, no matter what. If we break the cycle now, it's over" I looked at Carly, whom dispete the obvious pain, was continuing.

"Osiris, let her cross over! Aah!" she yelled. The round things moved to her neck. She made choking noises. I started to panic. "Oh my god, oh my god" Carly leaned forward putting her hands on the ground, and gagged. A large snake head appeared in her open mouth. The snake slithered out her mouth and onto the ground. I looked at Spencer and he was as horrified as I was.

"It's a test. It's a test. Carly..." I muttered to myself. An orange light swirled around her and she was panting loudly. "Osiris, release her!" She yelled. Suddenly we heard a stern voice. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Suddenly Carly was lifted off the ground and the urn fell over and shattered. "NOOOOO!" We yelled. The light disappeared and we stared in disbelief, at Mrs. Benson. Carly began to breath hard and pass out. "My house. NOW!" She yelled. We went off, me carring Carly in my arms.

That was it. My sister is never coming back.

Sams POV (YEAY!)

I gasped. Looking around, I was in almost complete darkness. It smelled strongly of death. "HELP!" I yelled. No answer. I pounded on the coffin lid. It wouldn't budge. "AH! HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE!" I screamed. No one came. I pulled my arm back as far as it would go. I closed my eyes and punched as hard as I could. I heard a crack. I punched again and dirt came out. I closed my eyes and pulled myself out.

I took a deep breath of fresh air. The moonlight hurt my eyes a bit. I grabbed a handful of grass and pulled myself up. I turned and looked at my grave. "Oh Shit!" I yelled. I looked around and I was in the forbiddan forest. Perfect. I looked down and saw I was in a dress, then reminded myself to kill whoever put me in it. I felt my hair and it was greasy and clumpy. I took coughed and walked to the apartment building. To see Carly, Freddie, Jenette, Spencer, Xander, Giles, and Mrs. Benson.

Freddies POV

"I CANT BELIVE YOU THREE!" I heard mom yell from downstairs as me and Jenette moped in the bedroom. I gave her a confused look and we went downstairs. I saw Spencer and Xander hanging their heads. And Carly, was cut up and on the couch.

"CARLY!" I yelled. Jenette looked at Xander and Spencer. "What the hell did you three do?!" She yelled. Mom scoffed. "I found them by Sam…with Carly coughing up a SNAKE because of a spell!" My eyes widened as I looked at them.

"What kind of spell?" Spencer bit his lip. "A spell…to bring Sam back" I looked at them hopefully. "Did it work?" Spencer shook his head. "That's why we didn't tell you three. And Giles. We didn't want you to get your hopes up. It was Carlys ideia"

I sighed and sat down next to Carly. She opened her eyes. "Hey Freddie. Im sorry" I bit my lip. "Its not your fault" I heard the sound of a key jingleing and being put into the lock. The door opened. I stared at the person.

"Holy shit"

* * *

**YEAY! SAMS BACK! LOL! So anyway…I told you I would! I got the spell part off of buffy. I did not make the Glory and key thing up. I got that from buffy to. Anyway….peace and love! Bye!**

**-Sydney-**


	20. Mushy Reunions

**Almost time for the ending! But dont freak! Im gonna make a sequel. Im working on the Listen to Your Heart one but its hard cause that one has no action and ive got no ideias for it anymore. I will finish but for now its this. So read on! And even when this is done...you can still reveiw!**

* * *

Sams POV

I walked in and saw my family and friends. They gave me a tranced stare. "Holy shit!" Freddie said. I giggled. "Hey Freddie no swearing" I said. I scrached my head. "You know I think being dead gives you bugs" I said casually. (A/N: LOL! That sounds like something Sam would say. Although she may be right!) All at once everyone screamed.

"SAM!"

They hugged me. I smiled. "I missed you!" Xander said. Jenette cried. Spencer squealed. Mrs. Benson laugh/cried, and Carly smiled widely. I felt something warm come off Carlys arm. I let go of everyone and saw her arms.

"Oh god! Carly!" I yelled. She stared at her arms and laughed. "Oh this? A small price to pay to have you back" I looked at her in disbelief. "Jesus girl! Hey is iCarly still going?" I asked. She smiled.

"Yes it is! I told everyone me and you were sick when I found the spell!" Spencer raised his hand slightly. "She spit out a snake" I looked at her in disbelief and shock. "A snake? You hate snakes! You spit out a snake?!" She nodded proudly. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok kids! Sam is probably very tired!" Mrs. Benson said shooing everyone away from me. "Aw…Mrs. B! I just took a week long nap! Can I have a sleepover with them? Pretty please…." I begged kneeling down on the ground. The black dress came up a bit and I groaned. I stood up and looked at them all.

"Who the hell buried me in a dress?" I crossed my arms and Carly bit her lip and looked at Xander. "I told yah shed probably be mad" I growled.

"Yah think? What if I didn't come back?! I would've had to spend an eternity in a DRESS! And let me guess I had depressing music at my funeral to? Oh crap the funeral! Everyone thinks Im dead!" I groaned and slapped my head. Carly smiled softy.

"No they don't. There is a spell that Ive been using to make a duplicate you whenever essesary. It cant talk, im not that advanced yet, but we didn't want anyone to think we killed you. Whos gonna belive you jumped off a tower to save the world?" I smirked.

"A crazy dude?" Carly laughed. "We need to call Giles! Hes gonna be so SIKED! Maybe that would get him out of studing all the time!" I frowned. "He studied? Why would anyone want to study!" Freddie looked at me and smiled.

"I don't know. I bottled up my feelings. Jenette locked herself in her room, Spencer kept busy on art 24/7, Carly freaked everytime she saw something that reminded her of you. Like the grocery store?" He looked at Carly and smirked. Carly blushed. I looked at him confused. "Grocery store?"

Spencer smiled. "You see, Carly saw a ham in Giant Eagle and she started to cry and stuff. It was sad at the time, but now that your back we can laugh about it!" I giggled. "Alright lets call Giles!"

I squealed and picked up the phone. I dialed the number and put it on speaker. It rang and Giles

answered. "Hello?"

_Sam: Is your refridgerator running?_

_Giles: Is this the Sam-Clone? Ugh! Tell Carly to fix you_

_Sam: Fee-Fye-Foe-Fum!_

_Giles: Seriously get Carly to fix you!_

_Sam: Hey! I cant be changed dude! Its me! Sam!_

_Giles: Nice joke. But if you don't mind Im gonna hang up. I don't find it funny._

_Sam: Fine…you leave me no choice… One day I'll turn around, I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, yeah, yeah, yeah… But maybe when you smile It means you'd stay awhile, Just maybe you'd save me now…_

_Giles: …_

_Sam: Giles? Hello?_

_Giles: Im coming over in 5._

He hung up. I smiled at my friends. "Sweet. Oh my god this has been a long week" I mumbled. Freddie laughed and hugged me. I looked at Carly, who was making exsausted kissy faces. I guess that spell took a lot out of her. I heard the door open and saw Giles standing there in awe. I smiled and waved.

"Wuz up Gil-AH!" I yelled, as I was engulfed in a bone crushing hug. Giles started to shake. "I thought I lost you" He mumbled. I smiled and patted his back.

"Hey. You cant keep me down forever" Freddie chuckled and Jenette had tears in her eyes. She smiled at me.

* * *

**YEAY! SAMS BACK! I told yah she wouldnt stay dead! LOL! So anyway...Im making a sequel. Im thinking about making sequels all the way up till high school graduation. Theirs not mine. Reveiw please!**

**-Sydney-**


	21. Slumber Secrets

**One more till the sequel! YEAY! LOL! Please reveiw! I love to hear from my fans! **

* * *

So Giles stayed for an hour. I thought it was funny how he kept stuttering and saying 'dear lord' Mrs. Benson made me ham. Gotta love that girl! Spencer showed me his sculpture. It was almost exsactly like me. I thought it was really cool and he said he was gonna keep it 'forever and ever and ever and ever' Giles, Mrs. Benoson, and Spencer thought it would be cool to let me have an all kid slumber party. Just me, Carly, Freddie, Xander, and Jenette.

We were all on the ground watching a Horror movie. Jenette watched scary movies all the time. It didnt bother her.

"AH!" The man in blue said as he was electricuted. His sister started screaming at him. "NO JOHN! NO!" The man named John fell over and started to twitch.

Everyone stared at me. I looked at them. "What?" I asked. Freddie rolled his eyes. "For some reason I thought that would affect you more" I shrugged. "I died. Im back. Im over it" I stared back at the tv.

"What surprises me the most is no one asked me what it was like to die. I know thats one of lifes most interesting questions" I said. Carly smacked my back. "OW!" I yelled. Freddie looked at me. "We really don't wanna know what it was like in hell"

I bit my lip. "See…that's the thing. I wasn't in hell. I was just in a big black hole" Freddie, Carly, Jenette, and Xander looked at me in confuision. "Wait. HUH? The book said it was a portal to hell! Shouldve your soul have gone there?"

I nodded. "I think so. But something happened. I was just zapped into a big dark empty space. In my opinion, it was worse than hell sounds. No one was in there. Just me. But every now and then I could hear screams. Then I woke up in my coffin. Did you guys not hear me yell for help?"

Jenette gasped. "Wait! I had a dream about that last night!" I stared in confusion as Freddie gasped. "Oh god yeah!" He said. I smirked. "Looks like someone has premonitions" Jenette got up and squealed. She started to sing.

"Ohh…Im special….specaial…so special!" I laughed. "Yeah yeah…keep telling yourself that J. Everyone here knows Im special!" Freddie snorted. "Yeah special ed" I glared at him playfully.

* * *

**Please reveiw! LOL! Im one chapter away from the fanallie! IDK if i spelled that right! LOL! Reveiw even after Im done! Thank you!**

**-Sydney-**


	22. Things I'll Never Say

**

* * *

**

This is the fanallie! YEAY! Im making chapters, or will try to, until they are 18. 3 more years. 3 different bad guys. More loves. More powers. More demons. Will Carly and Xander fall in love? What about Giles and Mrs. Benson (Im thinking of calling her Amy cause Mrs. Benson is to hard to type sometimes) Will Spencer ever find a girl like him? Will Giles get a huge surprise? FIND OUT!

* * *

We were at the groovy smoothie. Karioki night. It was me, Spencer, Freddie, Jenette, Xander and Giles. "So this is were American Teenagers hang out?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah. We hang out here. Unless you wanna go to Glitter Gloss" Carly smiled and flapped her hands excitedly.

"OMG! We can go to build a bra to! I heard they got glow in the dark straps!" Giles, Freddie and Xander groaned. "UGH!" They wined. I giggled. Then Carly gasped. "AH! SAM! CONFRENCE!" I gave a confused look as we went to the bathroom. She smiled.

"I just remembered something"

"What?"

"You said the only way you would tell Freddie you love him is over your dead body"

"Yeeeaaahhhh?"

"Well…you died!"

"NO! CARLY!"

"Sam you made a promise!"

"Fine! How am I gonna tell him?"

"Maybe in a song?"

I sighed. "Fine. If he makes fun of me or something…you are going to die" She smirked. "Go and sing your heart out!" she said clapping me on my shoulder. I growled slightly and went out. I went to the manager and smiled. "Hi can I do Kariokie next?" He nodded. "Yeah you can do it right now…what song?"

I thought. What song would best describe my love for Freddie? I got it. I told him the song and he pointed to the stage. I went up and grabbed the mic. Giles smiled at me. Carly gave me a thumbs up. "Carly…if this dosent work your dead meat" I said. The room laughed and Carly shot me a quick look of fear. I smiled and started to sing.

_"Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada_

_I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin' to keep my cool  
I know it shows_

_I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
And i'm searching for the words inside my head_

_Cuz I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah..._

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

_It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind?  
If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah..._

_If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I wanna see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

_What's wrong with my tongue?  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter I stumble like I've got nothing to say_

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah..._

_Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada yeahh_

_Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada_

_I guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

_These things I'll never Say..."_

I stared into the audience and smiled at Freddie. "I love you Freddie Benson"

Freddies POV

"I love you Freddie Benson" Sam said smiling after she was done with her song. I looked at her. My heart was pounding in my chest. Like I just ran a thousand miles. She smiled hopefully at me. I smiled back and jerked my head outside. She nodded and walked off the stage.

As soon as we got outside I kissed her. She squeaked in surprise, but only took a few seconds to react. I pulled away and hugged her. "I love you Sam" She squeezed me and I heard a bone crack. I winced. She pulled away. "Oh! Im sorry!" She said. I smiled. It wasn't broken. It was just like craking your knuckles.

"Its ok. But a kiss would make me feel better" I said seductively, She smiled and kissed me again. I guess this is what some would call a happy ending.

We find out that there is such thing as magic and stuff, Sam finds a father figure, Sam gets her baby sister back, we save Sam from nearly getting killed, we find out Jenette is the key, Jenette is kidnapped, Sam dies, We greive and Sam sings her love.

Yup. Just a normal little girls bedtime love story!

* * *

**YEAY! THEY ADMITTED IT! Now its time for the sequel. I don't think anyone has over twenty chapters in a story and I went over already. Anyway…The sequel will have a new bad guy. Or girl. She isn't a voluntary villan, and Sam and the gang still cant hurt her. Who is it? Will she succed in trying to destroy it? Can anyone reach the peice of humanity in her? Read the sequel and find out!**

**-Sydney-**


End file.
